


Gemma and The Hallway Hands

by MissChriss



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Het, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChriss/pseuds/MissChriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKinley High gets a new school nurse and she takes special notice of one Noah Puckerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Talk of bullying.

If you asked anyone who knew him or knew of him the consensus was Noah Eli Puckerman was a badass. Most of the teachers would say he's a punk on a one way track to prison or the local steel mill. The cheerleaders would say he's a walking STD factory waiting to happen but wouldn't be able to say that they hadn't taken their turn on him. The cougars would say he's just that nice boy that cleans their pools but their blush and their inability to meet your eye when saying it would give them away. His mother would say that boy would be the death of her and how hard could it be to find a nice Jewish girl to settle down with. His baby sister would say he was a pain in the ass that would torture her but if anyone else tried he was her knight in shinning armor. Kurt Hummel would tell you that he was the shining example of everything he shouldn't want but couldn't help wanting anyway. Before Gemma no one ever asked him who he thought he was. Or why he never wanted to set foot in that math room.

**

When Gemma saw the job posting for a school nurse she felt like she had won the lottery. Just out of nursing school and this sweet position was up for grabs. Her fellow classmates used to talk about how getting a school nurse position was a guaranteed life long job. They reasoned that no matter how much the budget got cut, they would never get rid of the person paid to fix up the bullied kids before sending them home to their unsuspecting parents. She spent her fair share of time in the nurses office during her high school career. Split lips, black eyes and deeply gouged scratch marks sent her there almost daily. Being a openly outspoken queer girl in a small village did not prove to be the way to climb the social ladder. But she had managed to get out of that small little piece of hell, only to find in a slightly bigger version fifty miles down the highway.

The principal clearly cannot see past her tits and gives her the job without even asking to see her certificate or any references. He hands her the orientation package and sends her to explore the halls on her own while a curled hair man-child and scary blonde woman storm in complaining about something called glee. Whatever the hell that is.

She's only about five minutes into her posting when she's called into action. A smaller boy is jammed hard against the lockers by a jock-looking asshole and even from five feet away she can see the tears welling in his eyes and blood filling his mouth. Fuck., the poor kid bit his tongue.

“Hey sweets, you okay?”

“Who the hell are you?”

“I'm Gemma. Just got hired as the school nurse and you look like you need some help.”

“I'm sorry to pull you away from someone who actually needs it but I'm fine.”

“Yeah that what I used to say too.” Gemma said, lifting up the corner of her shirt to expose the mildest of her scars. Four jagged lines running horizontally across her stomach. They had been there so long that the angry red had faded to white. You really could only see them if you knew where to look but she could feel them with every step.”Besides you don't want to get blood on any piece of Marc Jacobs' newest collection.” She took advantage of his silence to hook her arm around the one of his that wasn't pressing against his lip.

“What's your name, kiddo?”

'Kurt. My name's Kurt Hummel.”

“Well Kurt Hummel, why don't you show me where I'm going to be spending the rest of my life languishing? Which way to my office?”

A slender finger points in the direction of the football players and Gemma sees the hesitance to follow her there.

“Well, I bet you have this place wired. How do we get there without passing those jackasses?” As she hooked her thumb towards Darwin's theory personified.

This cute Kurt kid just smiled. Even with blood in his mouth he pulled off adorable like nobody's business. He turned her around and sauntered down the hall in the opposite direction. His hip bouncing off of hers forcing her to walk just as fiercely.

**

Her first official day on duty is the following Monday and that is the day when she meets Noah Puckerman for the first time. Part of her wishes he was two years old and another part recognizes something in him that she saw looking into the mirror for the first fifteen years of her life. He's certainly not gay but he sure isn't the straightest arrow in the quiver either. She'd guess he'd but the B in bisexual or the Q in queer like her. From the lines etched in his forehead, the dark circles under his eyes and the stories she's heard from that Kurt kid, she'd also guess that he has no idea what to do with what he's feeling. Never mind going the last step of accepting who he actually is. With one look this kid becomes her pet project. She isn't sure how she's going to see him on a regular basis but if she can help this kid then her time in Lima will be worth it. What she doesn't know is that Noah Puckerman will make it easy for her, at least a first.

She actually buys the whole headache thing until the next day when he shows up at the same time with the same ailment. She indulges him until the following Monday. Just as his head hits the pillow he is hauled up sharply by his ear. His yelp makes her smile.

“What the fuck lady? You can't get away with that kinda shit.”

“Do you really think that Figgins is gonna give a shit about what I do to you after I wear a low cut top into that grievance meeting? Doubtful. Now listen, I'll let you skip as much as you want in here. But you can't sleep. You're gonna talk to me about this shit. Got it?”

“What shit? You're crazy, man.”

“I want to talk to you about why you only skip that one class. About why people part when you walk down the hall but still give you the evil eye. And I want to talk about Kurt Hummel. If you can handle that you can stay here whenever you want.”

Noah Puckerman gives her a long hard look before slamming out the door with a whispered, this place is so fucked. But Tuesday like clockwork a mohawked shadow darkens her door at 1:30pm.

“Well hello Noah Puckerman. Ready to talk?”

“My name's Puck.”

“Have a seat, Noah.”

“The name's Puck, lady.”

“I'm not calling you that. Take a seat, Noah.”

With a grimace on his face, Noah sat down.

**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly darker than the first.

When he first started this shit he thought it was just a chance to flirt with the new cute nurse. He was a bullshit artist. It was literally in his blood. On more than one occasion he had been reminded just how close to the tree this particular apple fell. He'd give her some sob story, play the victim like she wanted him to and he might even get some sympathy poon.

The fact she wanted to talk about Kurt Hummel didn't frighten him one bit. He wasn't letting that secret out ever. He would take that shit to his grave. Pliers, a blow torch and his balls in a vice. He wouldn't talk. Unfortunately for him, all it would take to break him was walking into Gemma's office for their fifth bitch session and seeing Kurt sitting on his bed.

**

Kurt really hated the nurses office. He spent a great deal of his time perfecting his routines and practicing self-administered first aid just to avoid the pink walls and antiseptic smell of that room. But in the last week that room had been transformed from a last resort to the first place he wanted to run. This time though he really didn't have a choice. He had to go. He was pretty sure his wrist was sprained. He may even have a hairline fracture.

Karofsky had caught him after lunch and told him that he was missed at his daily dumpster appointment. He was much rougher than Puck ever was and Kurt didn't get the same jolt of pleasure when it was Karofsky's chest he was pressed into.

The fingerprints on his wrist would bruise for sure. His lower back throbbed where it had connected with the lip of the dumpster. He knew better than to try and brace himself on the way down. He had perfected the tuck and roll approach. His surprise and the fact that he hadn't needed to rely on any method for awhile made him revert to his instincts. A fact that his wrist was currently screaming was a terrible idea. He knew karma was kicking his ass for something when the lunch ladies didn't hear his groans.

He felt the slick cold slide of the meat sauce surprise before he could gag on the smell. The twinge he felt when he was scrapping his face off told him this wasn't one of the grin and bear it, no one needs to know situations. This was a I need a grown up I can trust and a hug situation. Which is why he's covered in drying spaghetti sauce and staring at the stunned expression of Noah Puckerman.

**

Puck could practically feel the blood boil in his veins. Kurt is covered in sauce, that he's pretty sure isn't kosher, looking like he's about to cry. He's folded into himself in a way that he hasn't seen since he was a kid. It make him think of his baby sister, Nia. He's seen that look before.

Kurt flinches when Puck walks closer to the bed and gives a even more violent twitch when a long calloused finger traces across his cheek to wipe away the red. When his finger reaches Kurt's chin he sees the split lip. Dark and angry, slightly off center and screaming for Puck to fix it. To make it all better.

He stares at Kurt's lip long enough to make the other boy uncomfortable. His hand cools, hanging helplessly in the air as Kurt reaches into his bag and comes up with wet wipes. He stand and watches as his Kurt appears with each swipe. Pale skin, sharp nose, pink lips, ever defiant chin. He watches as Kurt pulls himself back together and anger courses through him. How dare anyone make Kurt feel broken.

“Who did this to you?”

“Never mind, Noah. It's fine.”

“No it's not fine. Tell me who the fuck did it.”

“Geez, calm down. It's not a big deal. Dave caught me by the dumpster. Seriously, it's nothing.”

“We'll see.”

Kurt tilts his head to the side and studies the boy in front of him. He sees the boy from kindergarten who asked him for his yellow crayon. Sees the boy that made almost his entire page yellow sun. “Because you can never have too much sun.” He can still hear the whistle that accompanied those words. Air skating through the small gap in Noah's teeth. He sees the boy he fell in love with and, on this shitty day, it makes him smile.

“So, where's Gemma?”

“She went to get the ice pack from the teachers lounge. I guess Ms Sylvester hoards them. Says they make effective projectiles. Why are you here anyway? You don't look sick.”

“Naw, I was trying to get me some.” Ahh, now Puck is back. Kurt can't help but mourn the loss.

“Feel better, Hummel.” Kurt stares at the spot Puck just left and wishes for the days of crayon sharing and gap tooth smiles. He wishes for sunshine and he wishes for Noah.

**

The ice pack feels like it's burning her hand. Juggling it back and forth, Gemma almost runs headlong into the barreling frame of Noah. His eyes are aflame and his shoulders are squared. He is the epitome of a man on a mission. When she sees the dark red staining his finger she knows it's because he's seen Kurt. She can't help but smile. She calls out to him but her voice barely registers.

As a faculty member she should warn someone that there's about to be a beatdown. Make the call. Stop Noah from making Dave Karofsky wish he was never born. The sight of Kurt's clean face and hunched shoulders make her glad that she's a person of low moral character. The phone call she meant to make remains unmade.

**

When the door slams against the rubber door stop and ricochets back into Puck he barely feels the knob collide with his stomach. He can tell that this was not how Mr Lynn thought his fifth period math class would go. The shock and fear on his face almost makes Puck turn around but then he sees two empty seats. One he should be in. Kurt should be in the other. His own heartbeat fills his ears. Karofsky's collar is soft under his palm and he think to himself that Kurt would probably appreciate the quality.

The hard flat slap of two full grown boys hitting the hard ground resounds throughout the hallway. The sickening crunch of skin on skin turns his stomach because it reminds him of the time before. Straddling Karofsky now he sees Kurt's look.

Wide, wounded eyes. Bright with unshed tears. A small frame curling in on itself to make it even smaller. But most of all he sees the shame. The crushing it's all my fault shame. He's only seen it once before. When he walked into his sister's bedroom, walked in on one of his ma's boyfriend's with his hands in Nia's panties. Pleading sad eyes and wails of no more. Puck was only thirteen at the time but that fucker got the beating of a lifetime. When Finn and Mike manage to pull him off of Karofsky, he can see that he did too.

They make Puck sit in the office for an hour. Blood drips off of his hanging hand. Limp at his side he can feel the blood slide down his finger and mix with the sauce he wiped off Kurt's face. He knows that his reaction seemed extreme to everyone else but looking at Kurt like that made emotion slam through him, forcing him into action.

Before that moment, Puck thought Kurt was a little crush. A small memory of chubby fingers brushing his as they pass him a yellow crayon. A fluttering in his stomach when, crouched outside the music room, he'd heard Kurt reach the defying gravity note. A small reminder that Noah was still inside him. Puck darkened him and Kurt was his sunshine.

When Figgins calls him into his office he can't help but tell himself that it's worth it. Because really you can never have too much sun.

**


	3. Part 3

Puck could practically feel Figgins' glare on his back. A small smirk set on his face he strutted out of the office. Taking small comfort in the fact that his reputation had for once served him well. Everyone took the see no, hear no, speak no evil approach. Even Karofsky was keeping his mouth shut.

He knew the next time he did anything remotely naughty and got caught that Figgins would come down on him harder for it than he had to. When he was Kurt strolling down the hall like he owned the place again, he knew it was worth it. The small smile Kurt threw his way said all the thank yous he'd ever need.

He was pacing back and forth in Gemma office, railing at the injustice. On and on about how he might have pulled similar shit and was a dick to Kurt but he drew a line. And it was a line he always stayed behind. The small pffft of disgust stopped his pacing.

“What was that for?”

“You really think that because you didn't throw a slushie in his face or split his lip open, you never hurt him. Fuck Noah. You should know better than that. No matter what Karofsky did to him, what you did had to hurt more. Because you matter to him. Don't you get it? That kid is falling all over himself in love with you.”

“You don't know what the hell you're talking about. He's got his head so far up Finn's ass it makes me sick. If it comes down to me and Finn, that fucker wins every time.”

“Actually Noah, Finn was safe. Loving you meant pain to him for a lot of years. Now Finn is his brother. He wants you. He wants to be in your life. All you have to do is ask. Well that and stop all this pussy bullying shit. He doesn't want Puck. He wants Noah. Can you give him that?”

Puck slumped hard next to her on the bed. “I dunno. I haven't been Noah since I turned twelve.”

“Well think about it at least.”

When Puck nodded, she started to clean his blood-splattered hands. With each swipe over the broken skin of his knuckles, Puck remembered the day Noah was put away.

**

Up until sixth grade all three of them had been good friends. They were the only three people at the bus stop every morning and their stop was always first. They would pile on and claim the front seat. Kurt by the window, Noah in the middle and Finn on the end. Well, until Finn's body had grown so much that it had started to spill out into the aisle. Then he took the seat right across from them.

Sure they would go their separate ways when they got to school. Noah and Finn to the basketball court and Kurt to the small patch of grass under the bleachers that he'd claimed for himself. But if anyone asked them they were all friends. Which is how Kurt ended up being invited to Noah's twelfth birthday, the first boy/girl party he'd ever been to.

Frankly Kurt really didn't see what was so great about a mixed party. He'd much rather just stay and play video games with Noah. He'd known since he was ten that he liked Noah in the way boys were supposed to like girls. That Noah, with his loose brown curls and dark cinnamon eyes, was the one he wanted to be his first kiss.

The small Puckerman house was brimming with screaming, giggling eleven year olds. Kurt stayed standing against the wall, watching all the craziness unfold. He was smiling until he saw Amy Reid march over to Noah, grab both sides of his head with her hands and pulled him down into a kiss. Tears filled his eyes and hope died in his chest. Kurt had just watched Noah's first kiss get stolen and Noah hadn't pushed her away.

He looked across the room and saw Finn talking to Noah's little sister. Finn. He was safe. He was impossible. He was someone Kurt would never get but that was okay because he wasn't someone he really wanted anyway. He just liked the way the twinge in his chest didn't happen the same way it did with Noah.

Amy's hands were covered in something sticky and her lips were chapped. If this was what kissing was Noah didn't want anything to do with it but then he looked up and saw Kurt's eyes filled with tears, staring at Finn. Fuck. Kurt liked Finn. It wasn't fair. Noah wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend. He was even going to ask him after the party. Instead he just leaned down and kissed Amy again. Stupid Finn always got what his his.

 

After the party his ma grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the kitchen. Thrusting his head back and forth, trying to survey the damage.

“Bubala, what did you do to your beautiful hair?”

“I dunno. I think Amy put something in it.”

“See, Christian girls. No class. Noah we're going to have to shave it off.”

Noah's hand went to his head. “No. I don't want to. I like it like this. It'll be fine.” The truth was he wanted to keep his curls. Every once in awhile Kurt would pull at a single loose curl and giggle as it snapped back into place. Kurt's giggle was his favorite sound in the whole world.

“We don't have a choice. Now sit still or I'll cut you with this thing. I'm serious Noah, quit squirming.”

Noah cried when his curls started to land in his lap. After it was done he went to his room and combed his hand down the small strip of hair that ran down the middle of his head. His ma said she wouldn't have her baby boy running around the neighborhood looking like an Aryan Nation Nazi Youth Skinhead. He wondered if he'd ever hear Kurt giggle again.

On the following Monday, Kurt was trying his best to make googly eyes at Finn. It was really hard because Finn's head wasn't proportionate to the rest of his body and he had gunk built up on the corners of his mouth. It was made even harder when he turned and noticed Noah standing behind them. His curls were gone and for some reason Kurt took it personally.

“What did you do to your hair?”

“Nothing, okay. It's just a haircut.”

“Yeah well it looks stupid.” Kurt really didn't think it looked stupid. He just wanted to hurt Noah like Noah had hurt him.

“Well no one asked you, fag.” Noah punched him hard in the arm and pushed him onto the ground.

Kurt's white pants were smeared with mud and his wrist hurt from where he'd landed on it. Tears started to stream down his face.

 

“Screw you! I HATE YOU, PUCK-” The -erman was cut off by Kurt's choked sobs. Kurt laid curled there until the bus came. He sat in his seat by the window as he watched Noah stomp to the very back of the bus. Finn gave him a small sad smile before he followed Noah to the back.

That was the day Noah became Puck, Finn became the one in the middle and Kurt started getting rides to school.

**

When Puck was finished in Gemma's office the bell sounded and a loud hum filled the hallway. With Gemma by his side, it was time to head to glee. His head was full of things he hadn't thought about in years. Lives he could have lived. Love he could have had. It was hard to admit to yourself that everything wanted in life was at your fingertips the entire time. He just had to reach out and grab it.

 

The problem with that was he wasn't the same boy that fell in love with Kurt over juice boxes and Super Nintendo. The people he surrounded himself with blunted his sharp edges. Dulled who he could be. He'd spent his lifetime kissing the Amy Reid's of the world. Hard gruff girls that would pull his hair, leave scratches on his back and hickeys on his chest. What he craved was the soft yielding arms, the pale expanse of unmarked skin and his name said softly from even softer lips.

 

When they got to music room he craned his head toward the door. A silent invitation for Gemma to follow him in. With a nod she stepped into the room. Gemma could feel the difference in that room. The subtle shift of being unwelcome in the hall but embraces by these four walls. She wished she had something like that when she was in high school. A space on campus that meant safety and acceptance.

 

Looking around she recognized a few faces. On Monday, she walked into the washroom to see Tina fumbling with tissue trying to stop the bleeding on her thigh. Gemma pulled her skirt up slightly and saw the straight angry lines that ran parallel to the hem line. One of them had opened and was dripping down the inside of Tina's thigh. Gemma got the bleeding to stop and now had a standing appointment every Monday to talk to Tina.

Brittney had come in on Tuesday for a pulled hamstring that she said she got from putting her leg to far over her head. She also recognized the latina girl that had brought her in. She hadn't introduced herself but the blush that spread across her cheeks told Gemma that it wasn't a cheering related pull.

On Wednesday, Matt had come into her office with a pretty severe bump on his head and a dislocated shoulder. He told her that he walked into the corner of his front door. His downcast eyes and shaky voice made Gemma take pictures and fill out the form that she had to fill out to report abuse. The next day he came in and gave her a tight hug and whispered thank you into her neck.

On Thursday, she'd come face to face with the infamous Finn. He'd taken a hard hit in practice and she really hoped that concussion accounted for at least some of the dimness. Because if it didn't, yikes.

She was pulled out of her inventory by the smell of Kurt's cologne and his softly whispered voice.

“You came. I wasn't sure you would.”

“Of course I came. I got an invitation by two very cute boys today. How could I pass up the chance? How's the wrist?”

“Not bad.” Kurt held up his wrist that was tightly wrapped in a tensor bandage. “It aches a bit but that's normal. I'll take some aspirin when I get home.”

“What's that? Did someone draw on it?”

“Yeah, Brit did. I told her that a tensor bandage wasn't the same as a cast but she wouldn't listen. It's pretty much impossible to say no to her anyway. It's supposed to be a dolphin but the ink bled a little bit. It will probably stain my skin for a week.” Kurt grabbed her hand and dragged he toward a group of chairs in the middle of room. She noticed that Noah was far from anyone else in the room. Like he was trying to disappear into the drywall.

“So, when does this party start?”

“As soon as Mr Schue is finished having a long drawn out conversation filled with copious amounts of sexual tension with the guidance counselor. So anytime between 8 am and my death.” Kurt quipped.

Gemma was about to ask more about this mysterious Schue character when the curly haired man from her first day strutted into the room. Ahh so this was the guy that had all the girls in the teachers lounge a flutter. He was cute. He might be ripe for a quick tumble in the future. Noah seemed to notice her heated glances in Schue's direction because he pulled his chair up beside her.

“I thought you were a dyke. Why are you eying Schue like you want to eat him?”

Kurt seemed to perk up and Gemma could see him trying to eavesdrop without looking like it.

“First of all, don't use that word. I'll let it go this time because you are still in sensitivity training. Second of all I never said I was gay. I'm queer identified. That's not the same thing.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Queer is gay.”

Gemma gave a quick glance to the piano and noticed that Schue was in a heat discussion with the accompanist and a girl wearing a skirt that was a really inappropriate length for high school. It looked like it might take awhile, so she would probably have enough time to give Noah a quick schooling.

“Okay, if you want me to be specific I guess you could say I'm bisexual but I identify as queer because the bi label seems a bit limiting. It seems to leave out pre-op and post-op transsexuals and I'm all about equal opportunity. I can't really discuss this much more though. I could lose my job by talking about my sexuality. They'll think I'm trying to recruit you. Even though you and me both know that ship sailed a long time ago.” Gemma gave Noah a long look before turning her attention back to the front of the room.

While Puck listened to Schue drone on and on about why Rachel was the perfect choice for some stupid song about a few of her favorite things, he had time to think about what Gemma had told him. Sexuality had always seemed to rigid and restrictive. But the way Gemma talked about it made it seem like freedom. Maybe it really was okay to like kissing girls and still want to kiss guys too. Maybe he really could be Noah again. He was still going back and forth between the yes of Kurt and the no of his life when Mr Schue clapped his hands and said it was time to wrap it up.

He gave a quick wave of Gemma as she headed out the door and waited until almost everyone had trickled out before he stood up to grab his guitar. His hand had just curled around the worn plastic handle when he felt a light tap on his back. He turned around and was face to face with Kurt.

Kurt gently picked up his hand and brushed his thumb lightly against the broken skin across his knuckles. He whispered a quiet thank you, Noah before he dropped Puck's hand and rushed out the door.

When Puck got home that night he threw his clippers in the garbage. He missed his curls. He wondered if Kurt would still grab one of them and giggle. Either way, he was ready to be Noah again.

**


	4. Part 4

Outwardly there was nothing different about the Noah Puckerman that pushed past the double doors of William McKinley. The swagger was still there. The mohawk had grown a few millimeters but he was pretty sure he was the only one that noticed. All the girls still looked at him from the corner of their eyes and he could practically hear the swoons. But that was all outwardly.

The Noah Puckerman inside had undergone a complete transformation. The quiet settling that happens when you accept every piece of yourself. Gemma had helped him see that wanting to be with Kurt wasn't something that needed to be a deep dark secret.

There was a moment after she had finished fixing him up after the Karofsky beatdown that really hit him hard. She placed her strong steady hands on either side of his jaw and forced him to meet her eyes. She whispered that he wasn't alone and that he wasn't broken. In her eyes he saw everything. He saw the years of struggle, of pain. Saw the tired lines etched underneath her eyes, half moon crescents on either side of her lips. Saw the thin white scar on her chin. She was a fighter and for some reason she saw herself in him. He hadn't felt worth like that since he was eleven. He held that feeling responsible for what went down in glee the following afternoon.

**

Mr Schue was droning on about diversifying their repertoire. Noah could feel Kurt and Mercedes perk up beside him. He was so caught up in the smell of Kurt invading his senses that he almost missed Mr Schue calling his name.

“Puck, since you showed such an aptitude for hip hop, I want you to try out the Mos Def part. Rachel you think you can handle the Jill Scott part.”

“Of course, Mr Schue. I'm very versatile. What kind of ingénue would I be if I couldn't evolve and adapt?”

The room went dead silent. Was Mr Schue honestly giving a Jill Scott song to Rachel? The defeated slump of Mercedes' shoulders and the tears starting to form in her eyes told Noah that Schue had pushed it a step too far. He could see Kurt winding himself up for a full blown DIVA meltdown.

“You actually expect me to sing Love Rain with Rachel. I know this song Mr Schue. How the hell is Rachel gonna get a way with talking about Mumia and reparations? This is an exercise anyway. We're not even going to perform outside of this room.”

“Puck, I've made my decision. Rachel is singing this song.”

“First of all William, my name is Noah. I'd appreciate if a faulty member could actually use my given name. Second of all, I refuse to sing this with her. It's Mercedes or no one.”

“Rachel is singing this song, Puck.” Mr Schue was cultivating a pretty impressive vein in his forehead.

“Fine. Then Finn can do it. Like always.” Noah threw the sheet music to the ground. “ And my name is Noah.” The last part was whispered so lightly that only Kurt was able to hear it.

As he sat down Mercedes threw him a teary, soft smile of thanks and Kurt discreetly reached across and squeezed his forearm lightly. He knew that was his thanks for trying. They spent the next half an hour listening to Rachel and Finn butcher a beautiful song.

Kurt could see Mr Schue's resolve was slipping further away from him with every failed attempt at the song. It was actually a perfect song for Mercedes and Jill Scott was one of her favorite singers. Kurt knew that Mr Schue's failure to even consider her cut deep but Puck, or Noah, had surprised him. Standing up for Mercedes was one of the most selfless this he'd ever witnessed from the other boy. As much as he loved the spotlight he had sacrificed the chance at a solo for Kurt's favorite girl. He could see glimpses of the old Noah again. The dead hope in his chest gave a feeble spark. Maybe...just maybe.

Halfway through glee Schue finally threw in the towel. Finn's voice was cracking and Rachel could not get the cadence right. He glanced at the young girl mouthing the lyrics to herself and it hit him just how wrong he had been. Very few things could make Will feel like a complete dickhead but a defeated Mercedes Jones was definitely one of them. He swallowed his pride as Finn finished the last of Mos Def's lines and had to cringe at just how wrong it sounded.

“Okay guys, you're doing great but how about we give someone else a chance to try it?”

Finn clamped a large hand over Rachel's mouth to stop the bile from spilling out and shuffled them back to their seats.

“Mercedes, would you and Noah like to give it a try?” All he got was a small nod and he felt lower than pond scum. Shit, he'd really fucked up.

Noah and Mercedes took their place at the front of the room. Noah placed his hand on the small of her back and gave her a reassuring smile before bending down to whisper in her ear. “Let's show this bitch who's boss.”

Kurt wasn't sure what Noah had whispered in her ear but he was grateful when he saw the light come back into her eyes. Kurt silently clapped his hands together in front of his chest. This was going to be awesome.

The tinny piano started and mixed with the beat. Then the most beautiful sound he had ever heard filled the room.

Love rain down on me,on me,down on me [4x]

He'd never heard Mercedes so smooth and soft. Mr Schue needed to stop throwing her in just to do long runs. This soft rolling sound sent tingles up the spines of everyone in the room. The words flowed effortlessly and reminded Kurt of the days he spent held up in his room gorging himself on Def Poetry Jam.

It was almost hard for Kurt to keep up but he caught small snippets for himself.

Better than love,we made delicious  
He me had,had me he  
He had me tongue tied

The mistake was made  
Love slipped from my lips  
Dripped down my chin and landed in his lap  
And us became new

Kurt was almost jealous that his girl got to say all those beautiful things to Noah. How he longed to be honest for once in his life. He was so busy seeing green with hints of red that he missed Noah's entire first verse. He was harshly snapped back when Santana kicked the back of his chair, when he righted himself and looked toward the front he felt Noah's eyes on his mouth.

His eyes sparkled like lights along the new city  
His lips pursed as if his breath was too sweet  
And full for his mouth to hold

Kurt gasped when he realized that Noah had changed the pronouns. He pulled the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth.

I said,"You are beautiful,distress of mathematics."  
I said,"For you, I would peel open the clouds like new fruit."  
And give you lightning and thunder as dowry  
I would make the sky shed all of its stars like rain  
I would clasp the constellations around your waist  
And I would make the heavens your cape

Noah eyes slid from Kurt's full mouth to lock their eyes in a heated stare. Noah's sultry voice flowed into Kurt's skin.

And they would be pleased to cover you  
They would be pleased to cover you

Noah's eyes were heavily lidded and he practically whispered the last line. But it still jolted through Kurt.

May I please, cover you... please?

There was a short moment where the entire room was silent before Finn let out a shuddered breath and started to clap. The rest of the room followed.

“That was really well done guys. But Noah you mixed up the pronouns. It was supposed to be she and her.”

Noah kept his eyes locked with Kurt's the entire time.

“No. I got it right. It was supposed to be him.”

**


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick AN: Timeline wise- After Jesse, after Finn is deflowered. After the parents move in together. Before Rachel and Finn get back together. Okay That's about it. On to the story...

Kurt and Noah were trapped in a heated stare until Rachel loudly cleared her throat and started to rant about everything Mercedes had done wrong. Kurt felt the dark flush rush into his cheeks and hightailed it out of there as fast as he could. He didn't even look back. If he had, he would have seen the defeated slump of Noah's shoulders and Santana laying a comforting hand on his shoulder as he watched him go.

When Friday rolled around Kurt knew he had fucked up. The night before at dinner Finn couldn't even look at him and had elected to walk the three miles to school instead of catching a ride in the Navigator. Santana had met him at the front door with a sharp slap to the back of his finely coiffed head. Mercedes saw him walking down the hall and promptly turned on her heel and went in the direction she had just come from. When Noah wasn't at their lunch table, Kurt knew that he couldn't face any more of the day.

He spent the afternoon sitting alone in his room and sending text after unreturned text to Mercedes. By four o'clock he had fallen into a fitful, Judy Garland induced sleep when the chirp of a new message woke him up. It was Finn telling him that he was spending the weekend at Noah's, to rebuild the friendship and stuff. For the first time in three weeks he fell asleep to the silence of his basement instead of Finn's quiet rasping snores.

When he woke up the next day he could tell that the entire house was empty. Staring at the dark gray of his ceiling, he felt lonely for the first time in almost a year. His Saturday was filled much like they always were before glee had entered his life. Wandering around the house in his pajamas, watching all the bad television he'd taped through out the week, singing alone in his bedroom and crying in the shower. He'd called Mercedes at least seven times. But he, much like Lloyd Dobler, drew the line at eight unreturned phone calls.

Sunday afternoon saw him dressed in his best Ralph Lauren, with Dior sunglasses to hide his puffy eyes, pounding on the Jones' front door. Last time he checked, him and his girl were family and family never stopped loving you. No matter how stupid you were.

**

Mercedes Jones was no shrinking violet. Her mama had taught her that you hold on to what you love and you never let it go. Because whether you like it or not someone is gonna try and take it from you. That's why when Kurt had told her he had feelings for Finn, she had buried whatever was still there from junior high and left it there. Kurt was her family.

For Kurt she forgot all about the tall, skinny white boy with gangly arms that helped her grab the books from the top shelf of her locker. She forgot about the sideways, lopsided grin that made Finn Hudson the first boy to give her butterflies. She forgot about the jolt that shot through her the first time she'd heard him sing. Forgot about the way her skin burned when she'd looped it through his arm and led him into the choir room for lean on me. Forgot his cute voice asking her if there was cake. Forgot the pain that tore through her every time he kissed a girl that was the exact opposite of her. But most of all she forgot that when she sang And I'm telling you she was singing for him.

Watching him struggle to pull off Mos Def almost made missing out on the solo worth it. His awkward movements, cracking voice and him trying so hard made her fall in love with him all over again. Never mind the fact that when he'd covered Rachel's mouth to stop her squawking, his hand had practically engulfed her face. She wasn't sure if what they said about big hands was true or not but she knew for sure that he had those fingers.

Singing in front of him, she couldn't help herself. Her eyed seared into him and everything she had buried for so long came flooding back. They had locked eyes at the first Love rain down and her eyes didn't stray until she heard Kurt slamming out the door like Katie Holmes was trying to give him a makeover. She looked at the ground then. It turned out that no one even had to try and take Kurt away. She just did a pretty fantastic job of pushing him away all by herself.

The next day when she saw Kurt at the other end of the hallway, her shame had forced her to turn the other way. When she didn't see him in math class she knew she'd probably lost him forever.

She spent her Saturday painting her little sister's nails and gossiping about the fifth grade boys she liked. Maya made her watch The Wizard of Oz and by the end she was a sobbing mess. Her sister tells her mom that she'd possessed. Her mom just takes one look at her and tells Maya to leave her alone with her boy troubles. Oh, if mama only knew.

On Sunday, she sits in the back pew and prays for a miracle. When her dad turns into the driveway she sees a figure in the distance.

Only one boy in the whole world would wear a white trench with burgundy trousers and still manage to pull it off. The firm set of his lips doesn't stop her from thinking she had gotten her miracle.

**

Mercedes has never experienced a Mexican Standoff but she has a feeling it's exactly like this. She can feel the glare hiding behind the sunglasses and almost flinches as she waits for Kurt to unload. When she see's him take a breath she can't help but hold hers.

Kurt whips his glasses off and throws them on her bed. His eyes are red and puffy. Now she really feels like shit.

“Mercedes, how can you ever forgive me?”

“Huh?”

“I ran out on your big debut just because some boy got me flustered. How can you ever forgive me? I'm so sorry. We missed out on the victory milkshakes we promised each other.”

“Kurt, baby, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. Mackin' on your crush like that. I'm the worst kind of friend. It shouldn't matter that I liked him first. You liked him best and I fucked it all up.”

“Wait, you were flirting with Noah?”

“No. Finn. I was flirting with Finn. I betrayed you.”

“Baby girl, I don't want him. If that's what all this is about it's nothing. Do you like Finn?”

“Yeah. Since grade seven.”

“Chica, you gotta tell me stuff like that. I could have saved you from all your self-flagellation and me from the two pints of Ben and Jerry's. I want Noah.”

“Since when?”

“Since forever.”

“So you really don't hate me?”

“I could never hate you. You're my partner in crime. You're family.”

Kurt was unprepared for the strength of Mercedes hug. He held onto her like he was never going to see her again. He felt wetness falling onto the shoulders of his coat. He pulled away slightly and wiped her tears away with his pinkie.

“C'mon, lets go get those victory milkshakes. You've got to tell me everything.”

She just smiled into his shoulder.

**

When Noah saw Kurt slam out of the room he knew he had pushed a little too far, a little too fast. With someone like Kurt you couldn't go from zero to I'm gonna eye-fuck you in front of the entire glee club. Still, it didn't make it hurt any less. Santana put her hand on his shoulder and pulled his gaze to Finn and Mercedes.

Mercedes looked like she'd just been caught doing something she's always wanted to do but never had the courage. Finn was beet red and from the looks of it was reciting mailman, mailman, mailman. Looks like The Noah and Kurt Show wasn't the only one on offer. He really hoped Santana had caught it with her cellphone. The smirking grin and the tilted head towards Brittany holding a cellphone too, told him she had gotten both.

He really doesn't think he could handle seeing Kurt just yet. So he takes a mental health day and rocks some playstation. That afternoon Finn shows up on his door step for the first time in three months and by Saturday they have fallen back into the easy rhythm that always was their friendship.

Saturday morning they are sitting in the back row. Both of them are still rubbing their ears. Like every Saturday since the first grade, they were hauled out of bed by their ears and dragged to Temple. Norah Puckerman was devout and that made everyone in the house devout as well. Noah kept looking at Finn, waiting for the moment he would break and spill whatever he was hiding.

That came after they had shed their dress clothes and were back in the safety of Noah's room.

**

Finn had always thought Mercedes Jones was the coolest girl in school. On the first day of junior high she came to school wearing these bright green tights that he could see from a mile away. She was so pretty and different than all the other girls. They all looked the same to him. They all wore too much make up and they all wore the same perfume. He remembers Quinn telling him it was something like Bi-curious by Britney Spears. But Mercedes smelled like peaches.

He took one look at her and told Dave that he was gonna marry her one day. Dave just scoffed and said she would never marry someone like him. She'd only marry someone like Matt. It didn't really make sense to him because he was like Matt in a lot of ways. But he trusted Dave. So if Mercedes could only like a guy like Matt that was okay. At least he could still be her friend.

He kept being nice to her and getting her books down from the high shelf for her too. Even after four years she still smelled like peaches. She would always give him a small smile and a quiet thank you. But then all of a sudden he was dating Quinn. He wasn't entirely sure how that happened but he knew that the only look he ever got from Mercedes now was a sad one.

When he watched her sing that song about love before sectionals his chest tightened the same way it did when he first saw those bright green tights. Sitting next to Rachel felt wrong then. He kept throwing her glances, to make sure she wasn't noticing the blush of his cheeks or the red tips of his ears. He looks at her and knows, that if it wasn't for Quinn and babygate or Rachel and her craziness, him and Mercedes could be happy together. He looks at Matt and feels jealous. Then he feels angry because Matt hasn't even made a move yet. He's had four years but all he does is stare at Mike all day.

When he hears her sing the song that Rachel ruined again and again, he falls in love with her all over. She looks into his eyes for the first time in six months and he doesn't care about what Dave says or if she only wants a guy like Matt. Quinn felt wrong, Rachel always felt wrong and Santana definitely felt wrong. He thinks Mercedes is right. That she might have been the only thing he was right about in his whole life and everyone else were the stupid ones for a change.

When Kurt storms out of the room he sees Mercedes face fall. He knows it's because she thinks Kurt still likes him. She doesn't know that they already had the we're really better off as brothers, don't ya think? talk. Finn isn't sure how he should tell Kurt he likes his best friend and knows he needs to talk to Noah first. Noah always knows what to do.

He uses his walk to school as a chance to daydream about peaches.

The Temple smells the same as it always does. It smells like mothballs and old books. It's the only constant he's had in his life. Sitting next to Noah, rubbing his sore ear and reciting the words he has never understood but always knew by heart, he feels like he's home.

When they get back to Noah's house he tells his best friend the only thing he's ever kept secret from him. The thing is Noah decides he's going to do the same thing. So they both talk over each other.

“I think I like Kurt.”

“I think I like Mercedes.”

They talk over each other again.

“Well, I knew that.”

“How did you know about Kurt?”

“I saw the way you looked at him at your twelfth birthday. You always look at him like that. You're my best friend, man. How could I not know? How did you know about Mercedes?”

“You're always helpin' her and shit. Not even you carry a girl's books for her just because. Plus I know you. Rachel's cute and all but come on. She's not exactly your type.” Finn could tell Noah was trying to be polite and say it without saying it.

“Yeah. You mean she's cute if you're not into boobs?”

“Well, yeah.”

“And I'm into boobs.”

“You forget bro, I've seen your spank bank. That never lies. You're jerkin' it to girls that look nothing like Rachel or Quinn.”

“Do you think I'm stupid for liking her?”

“Shit bro. She's like the coolest chick at McKinley. She dresses fly. She's wicked awesome smart. Could massacre Beyonce in a diva off and for some strange reason, she actually likes your gigantic ass. She's a catch, man.”

“You really think she likes me?”

“Why wouldn't she?”

“Cause, I'm not like Matt.”

“What, gay? I'm pretty sure she'll be happy about that.” Finn's confused face made Noah giggle to himself. “Oh you mean, black? I don't think she cares about that shit, man. She's not that kinda chick.”

All of a sudden, it clicks. Finn realizes what Dave was talking about all those years ago. He put his whole life on hold because of that?!?

 

On Monday, one thing's for sure. Finn is gonna sock Karofsky in the nose.

**


	6. Part 6

When Kurt crept down the stairs at ten o'clock, Finn is sleeping with his back to the stairs. He smiled at the quiet rasp that filled the room.

By eleven he's tucked into bed and quietly humming along to the music screaming in his ear. Finn rustled slightly beside him and he didn't give it a second thought until a large warm hand landed on his forearm. He managed to keep his squeak to a volume that wouldn't have his father running down the stairs with his shotgun in his hand.

“What the hell, Finn? You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry, buddy. I just had to talk to ya about something.”

“And it couldn't wait until tomorrow at breakfast?”

“No, it's really important.”

“Fine, Finn. What is it?”

Kurt pulled himself up to rest against the headboard. Finn decided to squeeze in next to him. The dim light of his ipod illuminated the fact that the end of his foot barely reached the middle of Finn's calf.

“So, is it okay that I like Mercedes?”

“Of course, Finn. She's my best friend. I hope you can at least be cordial to her when she's here.”

“No, guy. I'm asking if it's okay that I like like her?”

“Oh. Hmm.. of course it is. Mercedes is pretty fabulous. Frankly, I'm surprised she doesn't have half the school falling at her feet.”

“So, it's not like breaking the bro code to get with her?”

“Finn, do I look like the kind of guy who is governed by any kind of bro code?”

“I guess not. But I've never had a little brother before. I just don't want to screw this up.”

“First of all, I'm eight months older than you. Secondly, you have my complete blessing to ask my girl out. If your intentions are sincere.”

“Thanks bro.”

“No problem.”

Finn bounded back to his side of the room. Quiet breath is the only sound that fills the silence, the words don't want to come but he can feel them creeping up his throat and exploding into the darkness.

“Finn, I like Noah.”

“That's awesome, bro. You should totally ask him out.”

Loud snores quickly overtook the room as Kurt stared at his ceiling. Finn liked Mercedes. Mercedes liked Finn. He was happy for them.

He wished his crush was so clear cut.

**

The fates have definitely conspired against him because by lunch Noah still hasn't caught more than a glimpse of Kurt. He saw him for a second darting into third period Spanish but that was it. He overhears Tina say that he had to do a make-up lab for the one he'd missed that Friday.

Noah spent his lunch spying through the small glass cutout. Watching Kurt fiddle with Bunsen burners and test tubes, the tip of his pink tongue tucked firmly into the corner of his mouth. With wide oversized safety goggles perched on the end of his nose. The shrill sound of the bell ringing pulls him out of his Kurt trance and propels him down the hall to his next class. He doesn't see the group of football players laughing at him as he walks away.

Kurt is rubbing the imprint the ill-fitting plastic glasses left on his nose when he heard it. The cackling laughter, the harsh bite of faggot ringing in his ears. He turns and sees that this time the slur wasn't directed at him. A quick glance tells him that Noah was their latest target.

In three long strides he reaches Langenthal and spins him around. He feels the loud crack of his own knuckles colliding with the former kicker's face. The burning feel of right that flows through him when he sees blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. Kurt can't believe he waited this long to fight back. Now he knew why Noah was always hitting people. When they deserved it, it felt really good. That feeling made what happened next worth it.

The sharp shoulder slamming into his stomach. Knocking the air from his lungs as his head ricochets back into the metal locker. The few weak shots Langenthal manages to get in before Mr Schue pulls him off. The ringing in his ears and the soft graying around the edges in his vision. It's all worth it. Because he defended Noah when no one else would.

**

Noah was heading down to Gemma's office when he snuck a glance into the math room, hoping to see Kurt. His brow furrowed and worry settled into his stomach. He saw Karofsky heading towards him, holding an ice pack against the bridge of his nose.

“What the fuck happened to you? Did your mom finally decide to fight back?”

“Screw you, Puckerman. Your boy Finn pulled this shit. Spouted some shit about messing with his girl and popped me in the nose. You better tell him that I haven't fucked with that Berry bitch in weeks and if he wants to come at me again I'll be ready.”

“Dude, whatever. I got bigger thing to worry about.”

“You glee fags are fucked. First Finn then that little fairy...” Karofsky was cut off by Noah's forearm pressed into his Adam’s apple.

“What the fuck do you know about Kurt?”

“Nothin. Fuck man. Just that he punched out Marcus before fourth period. He needed stitches. Let me go dude. You're all crazy. Fuck this noise.”

Noah watched Dave walk away and tried to remember that Puck wasn't around any more. Because every fiber of his being was screaming at Puck to jump on his back and beat the fuck out of him. He called Kurt a fairy. Used to be that was hell worthy offense. Instead he just clenched his fist and turned back towards Gemma's office. He was right at the door when he heard the stomp of boot heels pacing the floor.

**

Gemma had propped herself up against the metal headboard and was watching as Kurt paced holes into the already worn linoleum. A glance at the clock told her that Noah should be on his way by now but the drama queen in her made her keep her mouth shut. The quirk of her mouth as she tried to hide her smile set Kurt off on a rant.

“I mean seriously, how the hell do they think they are? Assuming something like that. What exactly are they seeing that I'm not? Every bone in my body wishes Noah was gay. I spent years of my adolescence building elaborate fantasies about us being married and having kids. Flying off to Milan for my fashion shows. Living on a secluded beach in Cancun. You know, like the end of True Romance?”

“Kurt, why can't you have all that? It doesn't have to be a fantasy.”

“See that's what Finn said too. I told him I like Noah and he was all like, dude you should totally ask him out. Yeah right. I supposed to just walk up to him, look him in the eye and say, hey I know we haven't been close for a few years but I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a movie sometime and I dunno maybe marry me. I value my life and don't really feel like having my nose reset.”

“Kurt, that's unfair. You know Noah isn't like that.” Kurt shoulders deflated and he slumped on the bed beside her.

“I know he isn't. It would be easier if he was. It hurts just as much when I see him kiss Santana in the hall. Sometimes I wish he would just punch me the face instead. It would hurt less than knowing I'm not what he wants.”

“Didn't he just sing that song to you? Maybe that was his way of tell you something.”

“I put that hope away a long time ago and it's going to take more than a heated glance.”

“If that's the case, why did you go after Marcus?”

“I love Noah and the Hummel men look after the ones we love.”

Gemma had to hide her smile behind her hand when she heard the squeak of sneakers turning away from her door. Kurt had certainly given Noah a lot to think about.

One thing's for sure. She just had to sit in on the next meeting of the glee club.

**


	7. Part 7

After Kurt had spent a good half hour tending to his wounds and another ten minutes wrapped in Gemma's strong warm arms, the bell rang.

Drawing a shaky breath Gemma watched in awe as Kurt pulled himself back together. Except for the rapidly healing split lip he looked as poised as he always had. She had to marvel at that much strength. She kissed his forehead and sent him on his way to glee. Promising that she was right behind him, a small smile playing on her lips.

Kurt was heading to the ramshackle art wing. A true testament to the budget cuts. Peeling paint, easels empty of art work, band rooms missing saxophones. He had almost reached the music room when a tight grip wrapped around his wrist and pulled him into the empty art room. Ice blue met warm brown and Kurt gasped.

“Noah, what do you think you're doing?”

“I needed to talk to you about something.”

“So you thought it was okay to accost me? You could have just asked.”

“Sorry. I guess I'm not used to this kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing?”

“I dunno. This feelings thing.”

Kurt took a quick survey of his surroundings. Saw Noah's earnest eyes. Saw the look he had always thought he'd imagined, etched clearly on Noah's face. The air suddenly seemed too heavy and he started backing towards the counter. Shaking his head the entire way.

“No....no...no...no. You don't get to just spring this on me.”

“What, that I have feelings for you? That I want you? I thought that was pretty obvious by now.” Noah started advancing on him and it wasn't long before the hard edge of the counter was pressing against the horizontal bruise along Kurt's back.

“No. You can't. It's impossible.” Kurt's voice was a fervent whisper and he raised his hand to push Noah away. Instead his hand collided with the hard plane of Noah's chest and stayed there. Pressed against the steady thump of Noah's heart. “You haven't said more than two words to me in years. It's doesn't make sense.”

Noah kept quiet. He leaned forward slightly and rested his forehead in the crook of Kurt's neck. He took a deep breath in before he whispered against Kurt's skin. "I talk to you all the time in my head."

Kurt's gasp made Noah's brow rock against his clavicle. Kurt felt the heart beneath his hand speed up as Noah pressed a chaste kiss on the curve of his neck. Kurt's eyes drifted closed at the sensation and when he finally had the courage to open them again Noah was gone.

When Kurt walked into glee five minutes later he had a red blush staining his cheeks. He's grateful for it because it hides the pink burn, left by the fresh growth on Noah's head.

**

When Gemma finally made it to the music room she noticed a few key things.

Noah was absently strumming a tune she'd never heard before. Kurt was sitting across the room from him apparently trying to communicate with Noah's back through a series of Morse Code-like eyelash flutters. He was also twirling something between his fingers.

Finn's eyes were much brighter than the last time she had seen him and he was trading sneaking glances with a beautiful girl when they both thought the other wasn't looking. The red tips of Finn's ears told her that this was probably the famous Mercedes.

But most importantly she noticed that, for the first time she'd started sitting in on these glee sessions, no one was sitting at the piano. She laced her fingers together and waited for her favorite crush-worthy teacher to walk through the door.

 

When Will walked into glee the breath caught in his throat. She was here again. He'd spent the last few practices going back and forth between wishing she was there and the anxious I don't want to fuck this up of hoping she wasn't. The bright smile that spread across her face when he walked in made him very happy she was.

“Okay guys, listen up. It looks like Brad isn't going to be in today. He has a funeral in Mercer. We're just gonna have to make due without the piano for now. But we're going to mix it up a bit today.”

Mr Schue started to hand out the sheet music. “ I made this song a duet. Finn, this song is soft rock so it's right up your alley. I want you on the male lead and Mercedes, I want you on the female lead. You both think you can handle it?”

When Rachel opened her mouth to object, her voice was cut off by a sharp tug on her hair. She spun around and met the glare Santana usually saved for when people were mean to Brittney. Her jaw slammed shut with the audible pop of her teeth clacking together.

While the pair was getting situated in front of the room, Gemma borrowed Kurt's sheet music and went to sit unnoticed in front of the piano.

Giving a quick look at the sheet music Gemma could see that this was the song Noah was working on when she had first come in. Acoustic guitar blended with Finn's voice and Gemma finally started to see why everyone liked that Finn kid so much.

I never meant to be so bad to you.  
One thing I said that I would never do.  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe the smile right from my face

Mercedes hesitated the moment she was supposed to come in and Finn gave her a lopsided smile. Her gaze quickly dropped to her feet and a small smile played on her lips as she started to sing.

Do you remember when we used to dance?  
And incidents arose from circumstance.  
One thing led to another, we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung.

 

Noah's guitar, Finn's soft breathy voice and Mercedes' shy whisper was joined by the crescendo of Gemma's fingers striking the piano keys as the chorus started.

 

It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what my heart meant  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

 

Finn's voice started to gain confidence. The strong sound bouncing off the walls and stunning the rest of the club into silence. Finn had never sounded so good.

 

And now you find yourself in '82  
The disco hot spots hold no charm for you  
You can concern yourself with bigger things  
You catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings

 

Mercedes took her cues from Finn and put everything she had into her singing.

 

'Cause it's the heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

 

Mercedes felt the room fall away. All she knew was music, Finn and everything she had put on hold for so long.

 

And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone  
What were the things you wanted for yourself  
Teenage ambitions you remember well

Both of their voices rose together as they finished out the song.

It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

It was the heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

When they finished, they were standing facing each other, flushed and breathing heavy. Thundering applause made them break their stare. Mercedes saw Kurt's eyes full of tears and Finn saw the wide smile on Noah's face. They both saw Rachel's silent fuming.

“Very nice guys. With a little work, I think we have our opening number for Regionals.”

Without even thinking about it, Mercedes wrapped Finn in a tight hug and smiled into his chest.

**

After glee, Finn and Mercedes decided to run through their new number a few more times in the auditorium. It seemed that with every pass things got more heated. Glances got longer. Bodies pressed closer together.

Until the third time when, Finn slammed his lips against Mercedes'. Her arms circled his neck and she rose on her tiptoes. She felt him hard against the soft underside of her breasts and gasped. Finn slid his tongue into her mouth and she tasted like peaches.

Mercedes felt him go rigid and pull away quickly. Leaving her cross eyed and panting. She saw him try and turn away from her. She just fists the front of his t-shirt, keeping him in place.

“Where do you think you're going?”

Finn's face flushed with shame and his eyes fell to the ground. That's when she saw the growing wet spot on the front of his jeans. A wave of feminine pride flooded her and she smiled.

“Damn, baby. That's hot.” She pulled him down to kiss her again and he paused right before they met again. He whispered Mercy against her lips before smiling into their kiss.

**

After glee Kurt followed Noah to the parking lot. Cool paper and wax were warming in his hand. Noah had just opened the door of his pickup when Kurt called out to him.

“Noah, wait.”

“Kurt, what...” His voice was cut off by Kurt pressing something into the palm of his hand.

“I talk to you all the time in my head, too.”

Kurt pressed a kiss against the hand cradled in his and turned to walk away. Noah watched him get into his Navigator and drive away before he looked in his hand. He couldn't help but smile.

Kurt had given him a yellow crayon.

**

After glee, Will waited until all the kids had filtered out of the room before he approached Gemma. She was lost in thought and running her long fingers along the white keys of the piano. He eased himself down beside her.

“When did you learn to play?”

“Piano, I think I was thirteen. The guitar was fifteen. The flute was twelve. So yeah, thirteen.”

“Three instruments. I'm impressed.”

“Yeah, well extracurriculars were pretty much mandatory when I was growing up.”

“Ahh, you had those kind of parents.”

Gemma's voice got quiet. “Not really. They just always went until about five. That meant that my dad could pick me up after he got off work. It was more of a survival technique. Saved me from getting my ass kicked after school.”

She was quiet for a moment and they just sat there sharing the silence. Something seemed to break her out of it and she jumped up from her seat.

“Anyway, thanks for letting me play. It's been awhile.”

“Yeah, any time.”

She was halfway to the door when she realized she'd forgotten to do something. She skipped back to him and smoothed down the collar of his dress shirt. Letting her hands linger on his neck.

“Don't pop your collar. You're not the Fonz.”

Will heard her giggle all the way down the hallway.

**


	8. Part 8

Kurt spent the next few days waiting for any signs from Noah. Every day that went by forced the hope that bubbled into throat down into the pit of his stomach. It made him feel stupid. Maybe he had conflated the meaning of the yellow crayon. Maybe the moment that changed his life was just another day for Noah. One of the many times Noah stopped someone's heart.

The worst thing is that Mercedes had been completely incommunicado since the day of the duet. With the weekend fast approaching Kurt was starting to wonder just how genuine that flu was. Finn was surprisingly little help on that front. He said he had just as much information as Kurt did.

Friday seemed to change everything. Mercedes stumbled into first period, truly looking like death warmed over. A thick purple shawl was wrapped tightly around her shoulders and Kurt felt like an asshole for ever doubting his girl.

When Finn finally laid eyes on her, it had been three days since the best and worst day of his life. Kissing Mercedes was the one thing he had been dreaming about since he was thirteen. He thought that dreams always trumped reality. It could never come close. He learned that he was wrong.

Her taste exploding on his tongue, her soft body pressed tightly against him and her soft gasping moans were too much for him. Before he could even get through the first mailman he was erupting. The shame and embarrassment that went through him was the worst it had ever been. But then something magical happened. She still wanted him. She found out his darkest secret and she still wanted him.

Her illness worried him. He wanted to play the mother hen, bring you chicken soup type of boyfriend but that wasn't a conversation they had had yet. So instead he just worried with Kurt.

But when she walked into glee he knew that he really couldn't wait to have the are we officially together? Can we hold hands in public? conversation. He just walked over to her and tucked her under his arm. She stayed there until glee was over.

When Rachel saw Finn wrap his arm around Mercedes she tried to tell herself that he was just being a good friend. That it didn't mean anything. When she saw him press a small kiss against Mercedes' forehead and whisper Mercy into her hair, she knew she was very wrong.

**

Noah spent the last period and the entire duration of glee in Gemma's office. Mostly they were sharing the silence. Every once in awhile he would voice his insecurities and she would just say he was being an idiot.

Noah figured out very quickly that he was not going to get a rousing, inspirational pep talk that would make this any easier.

The squeaking of his sneakers echoed through the empty hallway. He passed Kurt's locker five times. His hand coming closer and closer to the vent every time. On his sixth pass he noticed just how much his fumbling had ruined the note. The crumpled loose-leaf made Noah lose any self-confidence he had. He thrust the note hard into his pocket.

He had been trying to give Kurt that note for three days. He was almost at the end of the hall when Gemma's booming voice echoed down to him and bounced off his slumped shoulders.

“Man up, Puckerman!”

Noah took one look at her furrowed brow and angry eyes. He held her glare as he slipped the note through the vent of Kurt's locker. He was worried she might have been able to hear his shuddering breath but her face just broke into a smile and her hair twirled as she stepped back into her office.

One look at the clock told him glee would get out any minute. He bounced on the balls of his feet and he tried to decide if he should wait. When he heard Kurt's soprano flood the hall he knew he wasn't brave enough.

He couldn't be there to see if Kurt's face fell when he read the note. The thought that Kurt would actually want him was something he couldn't quite reconcile yet. The thought that he might be able to read hesitation on Kurt's face, just might kill him.

When he's playing guitar in his room five hours later he thinks about being brave. Thinks that Kurt deserves someone who's brave. Gemma told him that being brave didn't mean never getting scared. It was being scared and doing what was right regardless.

Looking down at his toes buried in the carpet, curled into his foot, he knew he was scared. When he felt those toes curled into the soles of his shoes standing on the Hummel's doorstep he knew he was doing what was right. When his shaky finger hovered over the doorbell he knew it was time to be brave. Brave and right and scared. For Kurt.

**

Kurt pressed his hand against the face of his locker and paused. It felt different. Each dial turn of his lock sped through his veins. The white paper fluttered down and landed on the top of his boot.

He tossed it into the garbage halfway down the hall, under the water fountain. It wasn't the first time some random jock fucktard thought it'd be funny to slide a vile message into his locker. The last one was a particularly gruesome drawing of him being lynched on Main Street. The words Faggots Always Get What's Coming To Them made the morbid headline. After everything that had happened that week, he certainly didn't need to deal with that stupidity.

He slammed his locker with a satisfying bang and was almost out the door before he second guessed himself. Backtracking, he grabbed the note that was teetering dangerously on top of a banana peel. He cringed as he slid it into his pocket.

When he got home Kurt found himself playing host to a new side of Mercedes. This time she was his brother's new girlfriend. He cooked a fantastic dinner while Finn, Mercedes and his dad were screaming at the television. Kurt might have poked his head in for a minute to get a peek at the cute boys in basketball shorts but he was pretty sure that no one had noticed that.

It wasn't until the dishes were done, his dad and Carole had gone to bed and Finn had shyly kissed Mercedes good night at the door that Kurt finally got a chance to collapse on his bed. He was almost asleep when his hand strayed down his side and brushed the paper sitting in the pocket of his jeans.

He went from half asleep to wide awake in a matter of moments. He wasn't greeted with a note denouncing him for his lifestyle and how he chose to be. It was a note from Noah.

Hey Kurt,

I know I kinda fucked up by just cornering you like that but I didn't know what else to do. I'm trying to work on that. It should be easy. I should just walk up to you and say that I want to be with you. That I actually want a first date with someone. That I want that with you. That I'm really sorry I always skipped math class just because it hurt to see you.

There's this song that reminds me of you. If I had heard it a few months ago I would have said it was chick music. But Gemma's trying to teach me that if you limit yourself to the socially acceptable gender roles you really miss out. So like, dudes can wear dresses and cry, and girls can fix cars and become welders. I think I like that world a lot better than the other one. I wrote some of the song on the back. I know it's stupid and isn't the same as me saying it but it's all I have for now.

Love Noah

Kurt flipped the note over and had to strain to see the lyrics Noah had written on the back.

aint it time that we did something?  
oh aint it time that we got clever?  
instead of standing in the shadows  
why don't we try and stand together?

Oh Annabelle

well I like it here  
cause nothing seems impossible  
and I need to know that's possible

Kurt traced the yellow crayon words. Thought about the being Noah's first. Drew happy excited squeals at Noah wanting to be with him.

The note clutched firmly against his chest, Kurt finally let himself believe that some of his daydreams were possible.

Then he heard the doorbell ring.

**


	9. Part 9

Kurt is surprised that no one has answered the door but then he sees that Finn has fallen asleep with Sports Center on. When Kurt makes it to the door he can't see anyone through the small window of the door. History has taught him that he should run and lock his door behind him.

Instead he slowly pushes the door open to reveal something that makes him happy he decided to be brave. Noah is pacing up and down his walkway, his shoes scuffing along the cement. A nervous hand running through his hair. His head shoots up at the creak of the door.

 

“Noah, what are you doing here?” Kurt breathless whisper cuts through the darkness of the night.

 

Noah doesn't really respond. He just walks towards Kurt, stopping when he reaches the bottom of the three stairs that lead to the front door. Kurt follows and takes one step down towards him. The one step between them force them to the same height.

Kurt can feel Noah gaze burning him. Skating around his features like he's trying to see how they all fit together. A shy, questing hand reaches forward towards his face. Everything moves in slow motion and Kurt can catalogue the details.

 

Noah's tired eyes. His bunched shoulders. The soft skin of Noah's hand. The way his eyes cross slightly as it nears him and he can see fine, white, long-healed scars on the top of Noah's hand. The sparks that skate across his bottom lip as the crooked knuckle of Noah's right hand brushes almost close enough to touch.

 

“It's almost healed.” The fine red line almost gets lost in the color of Kurt's lips.

“Yeah. It's almost like it never happened.” Noah shivers at the sensation of Kurt's breath over his fingers.

“We both know that's not true. You'll always see the marks we left on you.”

Kurt's downward cast eyes tell Noah just how right he is.

“I'm so sorry I was ever part of it.”

“I know that, Noah. I'd forgive you anything.”

“Do you really? Forgive me, I mean.”

“I have to, Noah. Not loving you hurts more than any of that other stuff.”

Noah just stares as him until Kurt raises his hand towards him. Fingers ghosting over the left side of Noah's head.

“It's almost gone. Your mohawk. It's almost gone. Are you going to shave it again?” Noah shaking his head makes Kurt's fingers collide with the soft new hair. His fingers stay buried there for a minute until he slides his hand down to cup Noah's jaw.

“Good to hear. I miss your hair. Remember your curls? I always loved those curls.” Kurt's eyes get a faraway look and that's when Noah glances towards the hand at Kurt's side. He sees his note clutched in Kurt's fist.

“You read it? What do you think?”

Kurt's hand left Noah's face to clasp the hand still hovering over his lip.

“Well Noah Puckerman, I think it's high time we went on a date.”

Noah looked at their hands creating a bridge between the distance and smiled. The booming voice that broke through the haze made Noah drop Kurt's hand.

“Kurt, what the hell? Who's ringing the doorbell that this time of night? Are those assholes back again?”

Burt Hummel stood at the front door, sleep wrinkled and ready for a fight. His son's blush and the wide eyes of the strange boy made Burt ready to fight for another reason.

“I'm sorry for coming by so late, Mr Hummel. It was something that couldn't wait until Monday.”

“Dad, this is Noah. You remember him, don't you?”

Burt's eyes narrowed. Yeah, he sure the fuck did remember Noah.

“Well did you get what you came for then, Puckerman?”

Noah gave Kurt a long look. “Yes sir. I think I did.”

“Good. Now go. Your mother's probably worried about you.”

“Yes, sir. See ya on Monday, Kurt.”

“Bye Noah.”

Noah was halfway down the walk way when he heard it.

“Kurt, is that boy your boyfriend?” Burt whispered.

“Yeah dad. I think he is.” Even from five feet he could feel Kurt's blush.

“Hey, Puckerman.”

“Yea..yes, sir.”

“I expect you here on Monday for a proper meet the father dinner. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kurt gave him an awkward wave while keeping his hand at his side. He saw a sleepy Finn give him a thumbs up from the doorway.

Dinner with Burt ' I own a shotgun' Hummel.

Fuck!!!!

**

Kurt didn't really see that much of Mercedes that weekend. Sure, she was at his house almost the entire time but her and Finn had locked themselves behind the closed door of the basement. Finn told him he was really being a bro by staying upstairs most of the weekend. He didn't know if being a bro was a good thing. But the blissed out smile on Finn's face when he came scavenging for food told him that Mercedes was going to have tons to spill when the time was right.

Monday seemed to come too quickly and far too slowly all at the same time. Kurt thought he heard Noah call once but his dad had answered the phone. The bark of 'Noah, it's not Monday yet is it? That's what I thought. ' made Kurt smile into his hand.

Kurt trailed behind Finn and Mercedes on the way to the front doors. Their fingers were laced together, contrasting like beautiful piano keys. Finn was prancing around like he had the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm and Mercedes was walking with her head down, blushing slightly at all the added scrutiny. From Kurt's point of view Finn was absolutely right. Most beautiful girl in the whole world.

Finn was leaning against a neighboring locker, waiting for Mercedes to get her books, when impulse struck him. He leaned down, lifted Mercedes chin and pressed a light kiss to her upturned mouth. Mercedes still had her eyes closed when Rachel appeared like a ninja and grabbed Finn's wrist from under Mercedes chin.

“Finn Hudson, what do you think you're doing?”

“Rachel, not that it's any of your business but I'm kissing my girlfriend.”

Rachel's stutter made Finn's blood boil.

“Gir..lfriend? What about us?”

Mercedes' face flashed with anger. Obviously thinking that there was actually still an us between Finn and Rachel.

“You told me to move on, Rach. That's what I did. There is no us. Not anymore.”

“But there is with her?”

“Yeah, actually. A pretty major us. Like with capital letters and everything.”

Mercedes' shy smile made Kurt's heart sing. His girl was happy.

“Her, though? I mean it's Mercedes.”

Kurt saw the smile slide from her face and tears form in her eyes. Finn advanced on Rachel like he was actually considering hitting a girl. Kurt locked one of his hands to Mercedes' while he pushed his body between Finn and Rachel.

“Rachel Berry, if you continue to shoot your mouth I will be forced to bitch slap you up one side and down the other and from the look of a couple other people in this hallway, I'll have some help.”

Rachel finally took in her surroundings. She saw Finn's flared nostrils, his eyes flaming in a way she had never seen, Mercedes' tears and the gathering crowd of glee clubbers forming behind the pair.

 

Tina's eyes looked like she wanted to go vampire on her ass. Artie just looked disappointed. Mike and Matt were shaking their heads at her. Brittney's eyebrows were drawn together and she looked confused because Santana seemed really mad. Both Santana and Quinn looked like they were crafting various ways to hide her body and a quick look at Noah told her they might have help.

She cut her losses and started to back down the hallway. The glee club had just performed a mutiny. For the first time in her life, Rachel thought maybe she was in the wrong.

Finn turned away from Rachel's retreating back and pulled Mercedes into a hug. She sobbed into his chest. Leaving tear stains on his clean shirt. He took her face in his hands and forced her to meet his eyes.

“Mercy, don't listen to her. I meant everything I said this weekend. Please don't forget that, baby.”

When Kurt saw her smile he knew that it was safe to leave them to their moment. His eyes locked with Noah's across the hall. Noah strolled up to him and took Finn's place by their lockers.

“So, fill me in about tonight. What's the plan?”

“You're really going to come?” Kurt attempt at casual was betrayed by the shock in his voice.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?” Noah moved slightly to bump his shoulder against Kurt's.

“Tell me everything I need to know to survive this dinner.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I can't really take you on that date, if your dad kills and mounts me on the living room wall like a trophy, can I?”

“Well, I would like to keep you around for a bit. So first of all, never call him sir. He hates that.”

Noah blanches as the color drains from his face.

Dinner with Burt 'I have a shotgun, I hate to be called sir and guess what kid, you just called me sir four times' Hummel.

 

Double Fuck!!!!!

**


	10. Part 10

Thanks to an impromptu football practice Kurt finally got Mercedes alone. Of course, that wasn't until lunch. They were both in need of some serious dish time. Although Kurt suspected that Mercedes had quite a bit more to dish than he did. Judging by the fact on Sunday night his entire room smelled like sex. The cafeteria wasn't the best place to discuss such delicate things but it did make a perfect opportunity to hint at things to come.

Sitting across from his favorite girl he could see the difference in her. She was glowing, smiling, happy. All of which Kurt decided should be her default look and Finn better not do anything to change that.

“Baby boy, whew, you have no idea. That boy is fine. I think I must have spent half the weekend just staring at him. I'm tellin' you some shit went down but I can't spill it all here.”

Mercedes saw Kurt's pleading look and decided she could throw him something.

“I can't say that it's always the case but with Finn, the whole big hands, big feet thing, is totally true.”

“You are so telling me everything tonight. Do you think your parents will let you stay for dinner?”

“I'm sure I could talk them into it. Why?”

“My dad is forcing Noah to come to dinner. He says that he won't have me dating without at least knowing the guy isn't a juvenile delinquent.”

Mercedes' surprised gasp echoed through the cafeteria and drew even more attention to them.

“Are you serious? You guys are like official?”

“Serious and official.”

“Well, it looks like I'm not the only one that needs to spill. Shit baby, our lives just got a hell of a lot more interesting.”

**

Mercedes had just waved goodbye to Kurt and was going to spend the last half hour of lunch cramming for her chem exam. She found her favorite study spot. The library, far back in the corner, hidden from practically the entire room. One of her earbuds was playing some Beyonce when she heard it. Coming from a couple of nameless Cheerio bitches.

“I dunno. I guess she's that big girl that was on the team for a minute. Porsche or something. But yeah anyway he's like totally slumming with her.”

“No way.”

“Totally. Some of the football guys said they think it's a setup.”

“Yeah I can see that. He can do so much better. I mean to go from Quinn to that. Fuck, even that loud annoying chick was better.”

“I know right. Even with that stupid glee shit he could have any girl he wanted.”

“For real.”

Tears filled Mercedes' eyes as she heard their voices drift away into the hallway. They had just confirmed every single thing she was worried about from the start. How could Finn really want her? It didn't make sense and even some airhead cheerleader could see it.

Throwing her books in her bag, she knew she was done for the day. She had to get out of there. She knew that if she cut through the gym she could make it to her car without running into Kurt and having to explain. Plus she knew that Finn and Noah were at that football practice so she didn't think she'd run into them either. She waited until the coast was clear and made a break for it.

She was halfway through the gym when she heard Azimio's voice behind her.

“Is it true? Are you really banging with that white boy?”

Angry tears leap to join the ones already in her eyes as she spun around to face him.

“So what if I am? Finn's a good guy.”

“Bitches like you are the problem. There's plenty of good brothers out there. But no you gotta spread for the enemy.”

Mercedes was about to respond like any good diva would when she felt the hard cold slap of a slushie hitting her face. She should have seen it coming. She ran gasping towards the girls locker room. She felt the cold green door beneath her hands and took a deep breath in relief as the door closed behind her.

Suddenly everything felt wrong. The room was filled with the stench of sweat and Axe body spray. The loud din of voices and running showers bounced of the walls. Fuck, she had gone into the boys instead. It was official. Life sucked. She was about to turn around when she heard Finn's voice raised in a higher pitch than normal.

“I'm serious guys. Knock it off.” The little boy quality of his voice made her stop in her tracks.

“What, bro? I can totally see why you'd want to hit that. More cushion for the pushin', right? Plus those fat chicks are so desperate they'll even put up with your little problem. I bet that bitch is freaky.”

Karofsky's laughter tore at her heart. She couldn't see much with the cherry corn syrup and tears in her eyes but she had heard enough. Without even meaning it, she was hurting Finn. She couldn't let that happen. She just needed to get her eyes clear. Then she would leave.

When she could finally see her haggard reflection in the mirror over the nearest sink she heard the scuffle. She peaked around the corner to see Finn with his forearm pressed into Karofsky's windpipe. He was naked except for a towel and the angry flush that spread down his wide back. His strong voice sent a jolt through her.

“I told you to shut the fuck up. That's my girl, you got that. She's beautiful and sexy and smart and funny. She's way to good for me but she wants me anyway. If I ever hear you fuckers saying shit like that again, I will end you and Puck will help. Got it?” Finn pressed his forearm a fraction harder into the flesh beneath it before letting Karofsky crumble to the ground.

He was turning back to grab his t-shirt when he saw her. Completely covered in cherry slushie, standing and staring at him. He knew he had done the right thing, standing up to that doucheknocker like that, but he still felt like he was caught doing something bad.

That however was the least of his problems. From distance he could see that she was seconds away from a complete breakdown. He'd seen that look on his mom's face more times than he could count before Burt had happened. Like she was struggling under the weight of the world and no matter what she did just couldn't get ahead. He awkwardly jumps into his wet jeans and leads her out of the locker room. Leaving an eerie silence in their wake.

Finn takes her back to his place and is amazed that she doesn't break down until he's completely cleaned her off and they're curled together on his bed. She whispers all the horrible things that made her cry into his chest and all he can do is hold her tighter. He tells her that they're all wrong and that she's the only thing he's ever been sure about. Soon he runs out of words and just starts tracing I love you's on her back.

They stay like that until Kurt stomps down the stairs and tells Finn to be a bro and let him have his girl back for a second. Finn watches as Kurt folds his hands into hers. Looking from the stairs Finn knows for sure that Kurt is wrong. Mercedes was always his girl and he was going to make damn sure that didn't change anytime soon.

**

“Seriously, baby, I'm fine. Finn took care of me. It's all good. I knew this was gonna happen. It's fine. Now let me tell you all the sordid details I know you're dying for.”

“Oh my god. Please tell me everything.”

“He calls me Mercy, ya know. No one has ever done that before. I don't even really know why I like it. I just know that I really really do.” Seeing Mercedes shy was one of Kurt's new favorite things.

“I think it's sweet.”

“It really is. I mean everything about him is sweet. And I mean, everything.”

Kurt gave a happy little squeak.

“On to the good stuff. Okay so you know that rumor going around about him being a minute man? It's true but I can totally work around it. Thanks to you.”

“What are you talking about, thanks to me?”

“You made me listen to the Dan Savage podcast and it really helped.”

“What do you mean?”

“Okay, well we were making out pretty heavily and all of a sudden I feel him lose it.”

“You mean...”

“Yeah, I mean. His face does the most adorable little twist thing and then he gets all embarrassed and pulls away. He starts to apologize and say that he's working on it and all that stuff right. Then he says that he's sorry he ruined the fun.”

“Ahh. Straight boys are so silly.”

“I know right. So I took Dan Savage's advise and had a completely nonthreatening conversation about it.”

Mercedes couldn't help but replay the scene in her mind.

 

”Fuck. I'm sorry, Mercy. This happens all the time and I'm working on it but I just can't help it. Do you wanna just watch a movie or something?” Finn had curled into himself and was almost in a ball across the bed from her. She placed her hand softly on the plane of his back.

“You know those things can happen every half an hour sometimes. We can still fool around until your ready again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We can make it like a game. For every one you get, you have to try and give me two before you're ready again.”

Finn gave her a predatory smile before he crawled back over to her.

 

Kurt's voice broke her out of her haze.

“And that worked?”

“Let's just say, by Sunday it was Finn- 8. Me- 19.”

“Damn, girl.”

His father's voice calling down the stairs pulled them away from their little summit.

“Kurt, that Puckerman kid is here.”

“His name's Noah, dad. And we'll be right there.”

**

If Kurt thought Mercedes was going to be suitable reinforcement, he was sorely mistaken. She spent almost the entire dinner staring at Finn across the table.

When Noah walked through the door he was carrying a small bouquet of wild flowers. As he handed them to Carole he blushed at the formality of it all. Burt was standing behind her, arms crossed defensively, glaring at him.

“Hello, Mr Hummel.”

Carole chimed in happily. “Oh honey, don't be silly. Call him Burt.”

“No actually it's Mr Hummel.”

A tense silence fell of over the entire room and it held until Kurt came bounding up the stair with Mercedes' laugh following close behind them. He sensed the tension almost immediately. He saw Noah's head dipped towards the floor. Carole's angry eyes directed at his father, Finn's uncomfortable shifting from foot to foot. But most importantly he saw his father's glare. He was looking at Noah like he'd just kicked his dog.

“Peshaw dad. Quit with the dramatics. Leave them to the professionals.” Kurt breezed past Burt and grabbed Noah by the forearm, pulling him into the dining room.

 

From the corner of his eye, Burt saw the Puckerman kid hand Kurt a small daisy. It was obviously taken from the larger bouquet and was definitely a little worse for the wear but Burt didn't miss the shy tilt of his son's head or the light blush that painted his cheek. Burt definitely heard the softly whispered thank you, Noah.

Burt Hummel had thought he'd heard his kid in every way. The loud almost shrill shout of excitement. The joyful lilting of happiness. The shaking raspy rattle of insecurity. The thick, slow sound of grief. Burt had never heard Kurt's voice like that. It softened him a bit. Kurt was serious about the boy and if that was the case, Burt had to try to like him.

With Mercedes sharing heated glances with Finn, Noah and Kurt sharing shy tentative smiles and Burt and Carole sharing amused smirks, the dinner was almost completely silent.

“So, Puckerman, what are your plans for after high school?”

Kurt felt Noah tense beside him.

“Actually, Mr Hummel, I'm hoping to get into NYU Wagner. They have a really good program there for basically becoming a community organizer. I got the idea from Obama. When I first heard about what it was I knew that was what I wanted to do. Gemma says if I can pull my marks up a bit and keep up with my extracurricular activities I should be able to get a full ride scholarship. At least that's what the admissions lady told her over the phone.” Noah shrugged. Oblivious to the stunned silence of the entire table.

“I'm sure they have those programs in Ohio. So why New York?”

“Kurt's going to Tisch.”

“Yes that's the plan.” Burt wasn't quite following him.

“Yeah, so I had to find a school in New York.” Noah said plainly, like it was most obvious thing in the entire world.

Burt was stunned into silence by his son's beaming smile until well after dinner. When he was walking Noah to the door, he extended his hand to him, grinning at the hesitant grip.

“Noah, it's nice to meet you, son.”

“It was nice to meet you too, Mr Hummel.”

“The name's Burt, kid.”

“Well then, thanks for dinner Burt.”

“Anytime. I have a feeling we'll be seeing you around here more often, then?”

Noah shot a quick look at Kurt and Mercedes giggling on the couch. A feeling flowing through him that he couldn't quite put into words yet.

“I think you will, sir.”

Burt gave him a teasing hard look at the smirk that swam across Noah's face and watched from the door as Noah jumped into his pickup.

 

Yeah, Burt knew he'd better get used to having Noah around. He'd seen that other look before. Unadulterated, unconditional love. That's how he used to look at his Caroline.

 

He wondered if Kurt realized just how deep in it he was. Burt hoped like hell he did.

**


	11. Part 11

Gemma can see Will pacing in front of the door to her office. From the corner of her eye she can see the moment he wins the argument he was having with himself. His hunched shoulders square and his head raises. His strides through her door are confident and sure.

She opens her mouth to greet him and then she sees the look on his face. An intensity she's never seen before shocks her enough that she doesn't even notice that he's forced her back until she collides with the wall. He smirks when her shirt rides up and her bare skin hits the cool wall. The gasp pulls her lips open a fraction of an inch and he takes that as an invitation.

He takes her with the firm, insistent press of his lips on hers. Sparks shoot through her when his questing tongue invades her mouth. He tastes like licorice tea and honey. His breath is harsh as he peppers her neck with kisses. Her left knees trails slowly up his strong thigh and she can feel the hard press of him against her belly. His tongue traces the small white scar on her chin.

“How did you get this?” Will's voice is quiet and childlike. Almost as if he's expecting a cute story about falling off her bike or a monkeybar misadventure. Looking in his dancing eyes, she knows this is when she need to come clean. Come out. As much as she wants to keep him smiling, she can't lie. Not about this and not anymore.

Her finger traces the small line and she has to turn her head to the side at the wave of emotion.

“The first girl I ever loved. We were together and her dad walked in,” Gemma feels Will's warmth back away from her. Without looking at him she whispers, “ and he wore rings.”

 

“I'm sorry, Gemma. I didn't know you were gay.” Will is backing away towards the door. Gemma reaches out and tries to grab his wrist, missing it by inches.

“No, Will. I'm not. I'm bisexual.”

Her words stop him in his tracks and he looks at her like she's speaking a foreign language. Shock registers in his eyes and he starts back for the door.

“I can't... I need to think... I... time.”

“Of course. I understand.”

Gemma watches him as he walks away from her and she wishes that it was the first time she had to watch a walk like that. She only hoped that this time, unlike the others, he would come back.

**

Finn isn't entirely sure what changed between Monday afternoon and Tuesday morning but he can definitely feel the difference. This time when he laces his fingers together with Mercedes' he doesn't feel everyone's eyes on him.

It's just like when he would hold hands with Rachel. No one really seemed to care and it was something Finn was grateful for. He wasn't sure how much shit Mercedes would take before she pushed him away for his own good.

They both overhear Karofsky tell one of the Cheerios to lay off bad mouthing Finn's girl. They both look down at their joined hands and share a smile. They like how that sounds.

Finn's girl.

 

**

Noah is waiting for Kurt at his locker. Leaning up against it like he's waiting for a bus. Scuffed converses dragging across the floor. Kurt can't help but sing Gaga in his head.

“Baby is a bad boy in some retro sneakers, lets go see The Killers and make out in the bleachers. I like you a lot , lot. Think you're really hot, hot”

 

“Well hello, Noah Puckerman. I see you survived. I think you actually passed.”

“Really?”

“Yes. You, young sir, have the Burt Hummel seal of approval.”

“So, does that mean he'll let me take you to that dopey spring carnival on Friday?”

“Well I always thought it was bit quaint. Smacked a bit of Stars Hollow but if this is you asking me, then I think that could be arranged.”

“I don't know what that means but yeah. This is me asking you. Do you wanna go to the carnival with me?”

“Of course, Noah. I'd love to.”

“Awesome. I think Finn is taking Mercedes so it'll be like a double date.”

“Just know there is absolutely no way I'm getting in the Ferris wheel. Don't even think about making me.”

“Of course not, babe.” Noah was giving him a very Puck-like look and he placed two fingers in the air. “Scouts Honor.”

One thing's for sure, Noah is getting Kurt Hummel on the Ferris wheel. Even if it's the last thing he ever does.

**

Sitting in the cab of Noah's pickup, with just a few inches separating both of their thighs made Kurt's heart race and his shallow breaths were filling the silence. The heat that flowed from the vents warmed Kurt's cheeks and made him look like he was in a perpetual state of blush. Which actually was not far off. The sight of Noah at his front door, dressed in black slacks, a purple button down and a soft leather jacket, was enough to make Kurt pinch the soft inside of his forearm. The dull pain proving that he really wasn't dreaming.

Kurt had no delusions about why this needed to be a double date. It wouldn't even cause eyelashes to bat if the best friends of the newest couple of McKinley were seen together. The Finn/Mercedes development was one that would probably help keep Noah safe. He knew that Noah wasn't really in the place that Kurt was.

The harsh scrutiny of Lima, Ohio was something he was well acquainted with. He knew that if Noah could pass as completely straight his entire life it may be safer for him to stay that way. Perception was everything in this town. Being the way he was, everyone had just assumed the waif-like Hummel boy was a fudge packer. It was common knowledge since he was thirteen years old.

Looking at Noah across the seat, Kurt knew that if they came out to the town Noah could very well be in danger. As long as Noah wasn't ashamed of who he was and what he had with Kurt with their families and close friends Kurt could deal with the rest. Like Brian Kinney say, “it's not lying if they make you lie.”

The usually harsh fairground seemed to sparkle under the soft white Christmas lights that were draped throughout the branches of the trees. The cool April wind nipped at Kurt's cheeks and the smell of carnival food filled his nose. He saw kids, frantically running from ride to ride. Their faces smeared with drying ice cream.

The carnival was a yearly event. One that until now, Kurt had been proud he had successfully avoided. Looking around now at the laughter and the sparkle in Noah's eye, Kurt was happy he had waited to experience this someone he cared about.

They had only been inside the gate for five minutes before Mercedes intercepted Kurt and pulled him towards a makeshift bench area. Kurt shot an anxious look at Noah and laughed when he saw that Noah was clearly abandoning him within Mercedes' clutches.

Looking at the pair on the benches, both boys shared the same shy smiles. They started to aimlessly walk in circles, the others gossiped with their head bowed together.

“I think they may be at it for awhile.” Finn's voice was shy and soft.

“Why? What did you do, now?”

“Her parents kinda walked in on us, man.”

“Holy fuck, and you survived?”

“It's not like that. I mean, we fooled around some but we haven't actually gone all the way yet. It's not like they walked in on us doing that. Just making out and stuff.”

“And stuff?”

“Fine! I may have had my hand under her skirt but that's not even what they were mad about. They sat us down and gave us a long talk.”

“What? About how you shouldn't be trying to bang their only daughter while they're in the house?”

“No, man. It was serious. The started talking all about how dangerous us being together could be.”

“Dangerous?”

“Yeah. About how 'mixed race' couples have it harder that the ones that stay in their race and that things could get really complicated if we plan to stay together for the long haul.”

“Shit, bro. What did ya say to them?”

“I told them that Mercedes was the one I wanted and no one was going to tell me different. Then her mom pulled me into a really hard hug and her brother told me that if I ever hurt his baby sister dogs wouldn't even be able to find the body.”

“So this is really serious, then?”

Finn looked at the girl he loved and knew for sure. Noah followed his gaze and looked at the boy he loved.

“Yeah. Noah, this is it.”

“You know what, Finn? I think I know what you mean.”

**

“NOAH... STOP THAT!!!” Kurt was screeching and pulling his body almost completely off the edge of the bench. His long arm reaching far over his head trying to protect his cotton candy from Noah's futile attempts to steal it.

“C'mon. Just a little bit. I swear I'll make it worth your while.'

“No. You have one of your own. This one's mine.”

“Yah, but this one's pink. I want some of the blue.”

Noah took advantage of Kurt's confusion. Pressing the end of his cotton candy to Kurt's, managing to pull half of the blue off and leaving it clinging to his pink. Kurt face broke out into a fierce pout and he folded his arms across his chest.

“Aww, don't be like that. C'mon. If you smile, I'll get you some of that apple cider stuff.”

Noah watched as Kurt's face started to slip into a smile before he quickly schooled his features. Noah reached a long finger and tickled the soft skin right under his chin. A full grin filled Kurt's face and Noah felt like he won the lottery.

The cup was hot in Kurt's hands. The heat seeping through the thin material of his gloves. The added warmth focused on his palms reminded him just how cold the rest of him was and he gave a small full-body shiver. Noah seemed to the notice the tremor and carefully slipped his warm jacket over Kurt's small shoulders.

The shy smile and the blush that filled Noah's cheeks had everything to do with why, Kurt was trying to keep a small panic attack at bay as he saw the metal bar close him into the bucket seat of the Ferris wheel. Of course the tight grip of Noah's fingers didn't really hurt either.

In all his life Kurt never would have believed Lima could be beautiful. It was the town that would spit at him while he was walking with his father. It was the town that laughed when they saw Burt's truck graffitied with slurs. It was the town he was anxious to leave and let them see his tail light fade.

But up at the top of the Ferris wheel life seemed different. Soft sparkles of stars and lights filled the darkness. He saw each light as a family sitting down to dinner, a couple looking at the stars and falling in love. He saw the town he's always wanted. He saw home.

When he turned his head to tell Noah he felt the warm press lips and a shy tongue seeking his. For a few brief moments all he knew was wet, warmth and Noah. When he pulled back he saw the stars dancing above Noah's head. Looking deep into cinnamon brown eyes, he was grateful he'd waited for his first kiss. At the top of the Ferris wheel, stars their only source of light and Noah tasting like apples.

 

Noah tried to get Kurt to share a corn dog with him but all he got was a small shake of Kurt's head. But walking here he was. Walking with the first boy he'd ever kissed, eating a phallic shaped pork product and he had never felt more badass. That's why he wasn't scared for a minute when Kurt pulled him towards the fortune teller booth.

Kurt saw every stereotype represented in the small tent. Garish jewelery bit into his skin as the gnarled woman in front of him read his palms. She also put on a fairly horrible accent.

“Success will find you. The big city will bring you happiness beyond your wildest dreams.”

“What else do you see? What about love?”

“Well boy. I see that true love has found you already. But it is not yours to grasp fully yet. You will feel it slide from your fingers and only if you are strong enough will you be able to reclaim it. Small turmoil waits for such young love. But his heart is pure and your will is strong.”

Kurt is shell shocked as he walks back to Noah waiting outside. He doesn't realize that the woman is following behind him until he feels he gasp against his neck and her strong arms pushing him to the side. She rushes to Noah and places a harsh grip on either side of his jaw. When she finally speaks she is breathless.

“You. Do you know who you are?”

Noah's shaking head jostles her hand.

“A leader of great men. You will change the world.”

**

They are both silent until they pull up next to Kurt's house. Kurt reaches his hand towards Noah, the wool of the seat rough on his soft hands. Noah's creeps forward to brush their fingers together.

“I had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too.”

They shared the warm silence for a few minutes, transfixed at the point the fingers met.

“You know, my dad keeps saying he wants to meet your mom.”

“Really? Why?”

“He says that if we're really serious about this he wants to do it right. He wants to meet your family. I do too, actually.”

Noah pulls his hand away roughly and grips the steering wheel tight.

“Well, I'm not ready for that.” Noah's voice sounds like it hasn't since he stopped being Puck.

“Oh, okay. I understand.” Kurt voice is laced with sad disappointment.

“Well, I'll call you. Tomorrow? Is that okay?”

“Yah, that's okay.”

“Goodnight, Noah.”

“Goodnight, Kurt.”

That night they both fall into uneasy sleep, swirling with mixed emotions. Hoping that Spring Break will allow them to work out all their issues before school starts again.

The next day, he really doesn't feel like he deserves to be Noah anymore.

The next day, when Kurt calls five times. Puck ignores every single one.

**


	12. Part 12

Each time his phone rings, it takes more and more of his will power not to pick up the call. Puck spends the entire afternoon huddled under his blankets, cursing himself for being so stupid. For thinking that he deserved to be happy.

Every time he closes his eyes he sees the future he could have had. The fifth floor walk up in New York. Running lines with Kurt in their living room. Getting dressed up to see Opening Night and sneaking into every other performance to watch without Kurt knowing. Watching Kurt become the beautiful man he's destined to be and getting to be by his side the entire way. Tears form behind his eyes and he wishes that he could be brave enough to tell the truth. That he could look his mom in the eyes and tell her who he really was.

While he's listening to the rain fall outside he hears his mom leaving for her night shift at the hospital. That must mean it's almost 8:00pm. He stumbles to the bathroom and is thankful that Nia is sleeping over at her friends house. The silence that settles over the house makes the thoughts he was trying to keep at bay echo wildly against the tile. Then he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

His father's chin, his mother's eyes and a nose that no one had been able to figure out. His tired eyes scream how exhausted he is. Disgustedly, he thinks, this is what I've become. Who I've let myself be. The first time he had become Puck it was something forced on him by a broken heart. If he became Puck again he wasn't sure Noah would survive.

Staring back at his reflection he notices that his hair is almost completely back. He can see the beginnings of sleep-tousled curls and with a jolt he remembers why he started all this in the first place.

Kurt. Beautiful, fragile, strong, enigma Kurt. The Kurt that he loved. The Kurt that got on the Ferris Wheel for him. The Kurt that just wanted to meet Noah's mom. The Kurt that deserved so much better than Puck.

Before he knew what he was doing he felt the rain hitting the back of his neck. Headed towards someone that would help him fix what he had broken.

**

Gemma placed both her hands over her face. Hoping that it would force the blush away from her cheeks before she breathlessly swung the door open. Noah was standing on the other side of door. Drenched, holding a torn piece of paper in his fist. His eyes wide and desperate.

“I fucked up. I need your help to fix it.”

“Noah, Jesus what the hell happened?” She ushers Noah through her front door and he stands helplessly in her entrance way. When she places a comforting hand on his bicep she can feel the tremors. “How did you find me?”

He lifts his hand and gestures to the paper crumpled in his fist. “Phone book. You really shouldn't have your address listed. That's how creepers find you.”

“Yeah. It would seem that way.”

The giggle in her voice forces Noah to raise his head. He sees her flushed cheeks, the half empty wine glasses on the coffee table and a very flustered William Schuester with a strategically placed pillow in his lap. Noah raises his hands in surrender and starts to back towards the door.

“Oh shit. I didn't mean to interrupt. Fuck. I'll just come back later.”

Gemma clasps the hand that is frantically searching for the door knob and leads Noah into the kitchen. Sending Will a look that lets him know she's got everything under control. When she sits Noah down at the kitchen table he lays his palms on the flat surface to stop their shaking.

“I'm serious. I can totally come back. I don't want to be responsible for a cockblock.”

“Noah, you probably just saved me from going too far, too fast. Impulse control has always been a problem for me. I always seem to let my heart get a bit ahead of me. So I actually need to be thanking you. Now, what's wrong?” The corners of her eyes slacken and her lips tense. That lie show taught him that means she's worried.

“I let my mind get the best of me. I think I ruined things with Kurt.”

He tells her everything. Tells her about how nervous he was ringing the doorbell. How angry he was that he had to wait until they were on the Ferris wheel before he could hold Kurt's hand. How amazing that kiss felt and how much he wished he got to do that every single day. That when Kurt brought up meeting his mother all the muscles in his throat constricted and started to strangle him. How he'd forgotten that anyone would actually want him. That he saw a look on Kurt's face that seemed laced with disappointment. Told her that look made him ignore Kurt's phone calls.

He tells her all this and looks at her like she holds the answers to all of his problems and she's going to know exactly how to put things right. Instead she's just quiet for a long time and Noah thinks he sees disappointment in her eyes too. When she finally speaks, her voice is a tense whisper.

“Is there a reason you don't want Kurt to meet your mother?”

“If she meets him she's gonna have to know that he's more than just a friend.”

“And that would be a problem because?”

“Because then I would do what she always said I would. I'd be her disappointment.” Noah is staring at his fingertips and thinking about Kurt's gently brushing over them.

“Noah, coming out is never easy. Especially as bisexual. Every day you'll encounter people that won't understand who you are. You'll face prejudice from both sides. Gay and straight. Bi-phobia is a real problem but the only way we can get through it is with honesty. It would have been really easy for me to lie to Will. I could have passed as a straight girl to him and he never would have known the difference. But I can't be that girl anymore. I can't be the one who lies about who I am.” Her voice starts to shake with emotion.

“But I can't be another man that breaks her heart. I can't be her failure.”

“When we first started talking, you used to call yourself a Lima Loser all the time.”

“Yeah?”

“So, why don't you anymore?”

“I dunno. Maybe because I don't feel like one. At least I didn't before last night. ”

“Noah, everyone comes out at their own pace and I understand if you don't feel like this is the time for you. But if you're honest with yourself and the people who love you, you will not be a disappointment. You have to stop worrying about how people think you should live your life and live it the way it makes sense for you.”

“But what if she hates me?”

“She's your mother. She might not get it but I can't see her hating you. If worse comes to worse, I have a really comfy couch..”

Gemma's warm hand rests on his and Noah feels like he could make a really important woman in his life proud for the first time in a long time. He nods his head and heads for the door. Gemma gives him a tight hug and kisses him on the cheek.

She locks the door behind him and she turns to head back into the living room. Instead she collides with Will's solid chest. Strong arms encircle her waist and his breath is warm on her face.

“Thank you for not lying.”

Gemma runs her hand down his cheek and looks at him in awe.

“Thank you for coming back.”

**

When Norah Puckerman walks into her house after a twelve hour shift at the hospital, a sharp chill runs down her spine. Noah is sitting on the couch, wringing his hands and he looks like he hasn't been to bed.

“Noah baby, what's wrong? Is Nia okay?”

“Yeah Ma, everything's fine. I just have to talk to you about something.” In an instant she knows that this is it. The talk she's been waiting for since Noah's twelfth birthday party. She sits next to Noah on the couch and folds his hands into hers.

“Okay baby. What is it?”

“Ma, I'm in love with Kurt.”

“Oh, is he that nice Hummel boy?” Noah's eyes go wide and he looks like he's about to swallow his tongue.

“I always liked him. I'll be happy to see him around here again.”

“Ma, I don't think you understand. I'm telling you Kurt is my boyfriend. That we kiss and are probably going to do a bunch of other stuff too. I'm talking about wanting him like I want girls.” His voice is calm and slow. Like he's trying to explain something to a five year old.

“I understand you just fine. I've known who you are since you were twelve. I'm just happy you finally trust me enough to tell me yourself.”

“You....you knew?”

“Of course bubala. A mother always knows. I want to meet him properly. I only have Saturday off this week. Be a dear and invite that boy to Temple. Rabbi Adler will want to meet him.”

Then she kisses the top of his head and heads towards the shower. Leaving her son stunned and smiling.

 

**

Noah is rushing up the Hummel's driveway to tell Kurt the good news when he notices that something is not right. The lawnmower is running and laying on it side. Angry hateful words paint the siding beside the front door and Finn is curled up in a ball by the stairs. When he places his hand on Finn's heaving back he lashes out violently and connects with Noah's jaw.

“Finn, buddy calm down. It's just me. It's Noah.”

Finn's eyes uncross and he stops fighting Noah's attempts to hug him.

“Noah? Oh thank God. Did you see them?” Finn's arms lock tightly around Noah's waist and Noah can feel him shaking.

“No. There's no one here but you and me.” Finn nods against his neck and Noah can feel warm wetness seep through his shirt. When he pulls away slightly he can see that Finn is covered in blood.

“Holy fuck, man. What happened?”

“I was mowing the lawn, listening to my ipod and all of a sudden I just got rocked. I think someone sucker punched me and I was down. Everything just goes blank after that.”

Finn cautiously finds his feet and glances towards the front door. And that's when he sees it. Painted heavy and thick in dark blue spray paint. Anger courses through him and he charges up the stairs. Ripping off his shirt, he moves to wipe the still wet paint away when Kurt's fingers wrap around his wrist. “No, Finn. We have to leave it. The police will need pictures.”

Shock stops him and horror floods him as he realizes that if Kurt's back that means Mercedes is back too. He sees her standing wide eyed at the end of the walkway.

She sees the boy she loves. T-shirt hanging limp in his hand, his eye swollen shut, his torso covered in fresh bruises and boot prints. His body is covering a good portion of the words and it's hard to see through her tears but she knows what it says. It makes her heart break. In large sloppy scrawl, written in all capitals. Sending a dagger through her.

NIGGER LOVER is painted on Finn's house and Mercedes can't help but think this is all her fault.

**

The police take three hours to show up. Kurt is comforting Mercedes downstairs while the boys are waiting outside. Burt is pacing the porch and railing against his tax dollars being used to fund such ineptitude.

In the end they take everyone's statement and all the pictures they need but Finn knows that at least one of the officers agrees with what went down. Thinks he got what he deserves. He also thinks that has a lot to do with why Burt almost gets hauled down to the station, when he hears that officer say that he's surprised it wasn't about the 'other' one.

Finn drives a stoic Mercedes home and makes her promise that this doesn't change anything. He tells her that he loves her and insists on walking her to her front door. When her father opens the door and sees Finn's face he knows what happened without him needing to explain. Mercedes crumbles into her father's arms and he gives Finn a grateful smile.

It's dark when he gets home and he sees Burt scrubbing furiously at the hateful words. Finn picks up a cloth and goes to work right beside him. Finn's elbows creak and his arms are sore before he can finally break the silence.

“Burt, I'm so sorry.” Finn drops his rag in shock as Burt grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around. Burt's eyes are aflame and his voice is fierce.

“In this house, no one ever has to apologize for who they love. You got that, son? No one.”

Finn nods and Burt pulls him into a tight hug. The tears that spring up burn his swollen eye but he really doesn't care. For the first time in his life, Finn knows what it feels like to have a father.

**


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hebrew translations: Boker Tov- Good Morning  
> Hashem sheli...- My name is  
> Nayim mayod – Nice to meet you  
> Bubbe- Yiddish word for grandmother  
> Shalom- Greeting (hello/hi)

Kurt had just heard his Navigator pull out of the driveway when the door clicked shut behind him. He saw Noah sitting on the bed staring at his hands. Kurt tapped his toes against the bottom stair. He wanted to get this taken care of before Finn got back from dropping Mercedes off at home.

It seemed weird to him that he was anxious to get his heart broken but he really didn't see the point in drawing out the inevitable. Of course Noah was here to stomp all over his heart and tell him the BIG, GAY FREAK OUT was narrowly averted. Back to the regularly scheduled program of bullying and unrequited love.

“What are you doing here, Puck?”

Kurt saw the visible flinch as the blow landed and felt righteously indignant.

“She knows, Kurt. I sat her down and told her. But I guess she always knew. She's okay though.”

Kurt was momentarily stunned into silence and Noah took the opportunity to approach him, his hands stuck deep in his pockets.

“Wait, you came out?”

“Yeah. I wanted her to meet my boyfriend. She can't really do that if I didn't tell her that I put the capital B in bisexual.” Noah's voice is shy, the fear of rejection screams at Kurt and brings tears to his eyes.

“Are you sure about this? I mean what happened today isn't the last hateful thing that's ever going to happen in this town.”

“Kurt, I'm sure. I want you to meet my family. My mom even invited you to Temple this week. That's really major. She never did that for any of the girls I told her about. Even she can tell I'm serious about this. So will you come? I'll lend you one of my yarmulkes. It'll be awesome.”

“You really want me there? It's going to cause trouble.”

“When have I ever given a fuck about causing trouble?”

“It's gonna cause the kind of trouble that I don't think I worth.”

“Babe, you're like my sunshine. That's worth everything these ignorant fucks have to throw at us. Plus I'm Reform. They won't give a shit.”

Kurt just pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and shrugged. Fuck. What did he just get himself into?

**

Saturday morning saw Kurt standing in front of his vanity mirror, struggling to place the light blue, satin yarmulke. Despite his shaking fingers he had managed to pull it off pretty successfully.

He was running his hand down his lapel, one of his secret nervous gestures, when he heard the timid knock from the top of the stairs. Then he heard the slow creak of someone creeping down the stairs. That's when he set eyes on a disheveled Mercedes.

It had been almost a week since everything had turned upside down for her and she had disappeared from the face of the earth. Even Finn showing up on her doorstep and serenading her bedroom window wasn't enough to pull her out of hiding.

She refused to take anyone's calls and every day that passed Kurt could see Finn's heart breaking a little bit more. She sent Kurt an apologetic look and moved past him to sit on the bed Finn was sleeping in. He gave her a small wave before blowing her a kiss and heading up the stairs.

Finn seemed to know the minute Mercedes walked in the room. Stirring restlessly, he sat straight up, eyes searching the room frantically.

“Mercy? Is that really you?” Sleep groggy and confused looked good on Finn.

“Hey baby. I'm sorry I flipped. I was just so scared. I couldn't live with myself if something else happened to you because of me.”

“You think this is your fault?” Finn's face scrunched up in anger.

“It never wouldn't have happened if you stayed with Quinn or Rachel.”

“This is hate. This has nothing to do with us. Me and you, that's love. You let this take you away from me and they win.”

Mercedes gingerly placed her hand on his cheek and her eyes softened.

“How'd you get so smart?”

“Me and Burt had a talk. He says him and Kurt's mom had the same problem when they were living in Delphos.”

Her roving fingers probed a sensitive bruise and Finn pulled back with a hiss.

“Sorry, baby.”

“Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks. Kurt gave me this weird smelling cream and he says it's healing really fast.”

“Damn, Finn. How can you still want this?” Her voice dropped and her eyes filled with tears. “How can you still want me?

Finn grabbed her hand and pulled her down until her hair pooled on his chest.

“You're my forever, Mercy. I'll always want you.”

Curled up next to him, his heart thumping wildly under her ear, she let herself believe. She placed a kiss over his heart and whispered I love you into his neck.

**

Kurt was running his sweaty hands over his lapel when he spotted the Puckerman Family across the parking lot. Noah was pulling at his tie and the woman Kurt assumed was Noah's mother was helping a preteen girl straighten the hemline of her dress. Noah's eyes shot up and met Kurt's. He gave him a nervous wave and made his way towards the family. Kurt managed to sneak in one more lapel wipe before Noah's nervous voice made the woman's head pop up.

“Ma, this is the guy I wanted you to meet.”

“This is my mom. Norah Puckerman.”

Kurt extended a shaking hand and was surprised by the firm handshake that followed.

“Shalom, Mrs Puckerman. Hashem sheli Kurt. Nayim mayod.”

Norah gave Kurt a surprised smile. “ Nayim mayod, Kurt.”

Norah was pulled towards the door by Noah's little sister and the boys followed quickly behind her. Noah bumped his shoulder against Kurt's while they walked.

“Someone had a fun night with Google. Good work, babe. I think you passed.”

Kurt just gave him a shy smile and followed them inside.

Temple Beth Israel-Shaare Zedek was just as beautiful as Kurt thought it would be and he spent the entire service fighting back tears. Noah's arm draped around his shoulder made a warm feeling settle in his chest and he was happy to see that no one was looking at them like they were about to bring the building down on everyone's head.

Afterwords, they all stayed behind to speak to the Rabbi. Norah hooked her arm through Kurt's and pulled him right to the front of the line.

“Rabbi Adler, this is Kurt Hummel. The boy I told you about.”

“Kurt, Norah's told me all about you. You're quite the talk around here.”

“Boker Tov, Rabbi.” Kurt glances around like he's trying to figure something out. Something inside him says that this is the right moment to tell the truth and let Noah in completely, for the first time. For there really to be no secrets between them. He takes a deep breath in and goes for it.

“Hannah Rossman sends her regards.” Kurt notices all four faces pull back in confusion. The Rabbi seems to recover first.

“Yes, Mrs Rossman. She's a great friend. How do you know her?”

Kurt sends a sideways glance to Noah. “She's my bubbe. I'm Jewish.”

Norah raises her arms to the sky before grabbing Kurt's chin between her hands and kissing his cheeks. While she's peppering his face with frantic, happy kisses Noah stands beside him. Shocked and confused.

**


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks. The end of the story that was only supposed to be a one-shot. Also the song used in this chapter is the Matthew Good cover of True Love Will Find You In The End

Standing in Noah's room, Kurt is struck by how neat it is. No overflowing hampers. No ominous smells of unknown origin. Just pale blue walls slightly covered by random posters and a double bed draped in a blanket that he's pretty sure Mrs Puckerman made.

The whole room smells faintly like Irish spring and boy. It's a smell he could definitely get used to. The decadent silk blend of his suit seems to strangle him and he can't help but pull at his collar. Drawing in shuddering, quick breaths.

“Kurt, do you want one of my t-shirts? You look uncomfortable.” When he saw Kurt's head move a fraction of an inch, he moved towards his closet. He pulled one of his old McKinley High t-shirts. Handing it to Kurt before turning to give him privacy. The rustle of Kurt's clothing hitting his bed was enough to send a rush of blood to Noah's cock and he fought to keep his eyes averted.

The soft clearing of Kurt's throat let him know it was okay for him to turn around. Even though it was a shirt that Noah had gotten before his last growth spurt, Kurt was still swimming in it. The tail of the shirt falling just shy of Kurt's knees and the loose neck causing a pale shoulder to peek out. Noah took a calming breath, pulling himself together.

“Kurt, why didn't you ever tell me your Jewish?” Noah's voice is hesitant and it causes Kurt to get defensive.

“I'm not ashamed of it, if that's what you're trying to say. It's just something that never came up. Just like me being gay, people just assumed what they wanted to. His last name is German. He must be a Christian. Or he's gay, so he must be a godless sodomite.”

“Your mom?”

Kurt walked over to Noah's bed and pulled himself against the headboard. It forced his back ramrod straight and he drew his knees towards his chest, lacing his fingers over his knees.

“Yeah. I was one of the interfaith kids. My family had this weird hybrid of religions. We had Chrismukkah way before The OC.”

When Noah eased himself down next to Kurt his voice got wistful.

“My mom was so beautiful. I used to sit in her lap for hours playing with long curly hair. She had these perfectly loose curls that I always wanted. I used to sneak my Grandma Hummel's rollers and try to get them but my hair would never hold the curl. She would just tell me that's how I was made and that I had to learn to love that about myself. I don't think she was talking entirely about my hair at that point.”

Noah shot Kurt a small smile and Kurt seemed to be encouraged to continue. The story flowed out of Kurt like he'd been holding it in for years.

“We had the perfect life until I was just about to turn five. One night my dad woke me up late and told me that mama was in the hospital. He took me there without my shoes and all I could keep saying was that my feet were cold. He kind of snapped at me in the truck and then I just stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. I remember that I didn't like the way the hospital smelled and my feet were still cold. When we saw her I didn't know who she was at first. Her face didn't look the same but then I could smell her perfume and I knew it was her. She half-woke up for a minute and brushed my hair away from my face. She told me she always wanted hair like mine. Soft and straight. Then she got really still and closed her eyes. My dad took me outside and I waited for a long time in this really gross orange chair. When my dad finally came out he was crying. He said that some bad men made mama have an accident and that she had to go away and wasn't coming back. That was it. I never saw her again.” Kurt's voice was shaking and he'd given up holding back the tears.

Dark patches littered the gray fabric of the t-shirt and Noah's hand was clinging to his like that simple grip would stop Kurt from completely falling apart. When Kurt finally braved a glance at Noah he saw the tears threatening to fall from his eyes and gently pressed the back of Noah's hand against his forehead.

“After the funeral we moved here and I didn't even really think about religion or god anymore. We stopped having Chrismukkah at all. I'd get a few gifts by my bed every year but that was it. We just stopped living for a long time. But then when I was twelve my bubbe practically steamrolled through the door. Screaming to high heaven that over her dead body would her only grandbaby not have a Bar Mitzvah. She made me take all the classes and learn everything. I hated her for it at first but somewhere along the way she started to tell me stories about my mom. I got to know her in a way I thought was lost to me forever. After that I started going to Temple with her every Saturday and on all the high holy days.”

“Do you still go?”

“Oh yeah, never missed a day. It's the way I stay connected to the pieces of me that came from her. I can almost feel her when I'm there, you know. Plus that's pretty much the only time I see her side of the family. Most of them won't take the trip from Columbus. They don't like these kinds of small towns.”

Noah could hear Kurt's voice lose steam and his head was lolling to the side, stopping to rest on Noah's shoulder. He eased them both down until they were horizontal on the bed. Warm puffs of breath hit Noah's neck as Kurt slept cuddled at his side. Watching the afternoon sun paint his bedroom walls he thought about a forever with Kurt.

The orange of sunset filled the room as Kurt stirred from his restless slumber. He heard Noah softly singing along with slow music and puttering around the room. He was just folding Kurt's crisp white shirt and hanging the jacket on a hanger when he saw that Kurt was awake.

“Hey, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?” Noah's tender voice sent a spark through Kurt.

“I'm really good. Thanks for this morning.”

Noah just gave him a small shake of his head and turned to hang the jacket in his closet. Jumping slightly when he felt Kurt's hand rest against the small of his back. He turned quickly, catching Kurt around the waist. He started swaying slightly to the soft music in the background.

“Hey babe, do you think I could come with you to Columbus next weekend?”

Kurt pulled his head of Noah's shoulder and fixed him with a surprised glance.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean if that's okay with you. I'd really like to meet the famous Hannah Rossman. She sounds like a badass.”

“Yes, of course. I'm sure she'd love to meet you too. I told her all about you.” Kurt hid his blushing face in Noah neck and giggled as he finally heard what they were listening to.

“What are we listening to?”

“It's my Kurt playlist. A bunch of songs that remind me of you.”

The song switched and after the first line Kurt couldn't help but press his lips to Noah's.

True love will find you in the end

He felt Noah smile into the kiss and he pulled back to run his hand down Noah's jaw. He seized Kurt around the waist and spun him around, singing the song into Kurt neck.

This is a promise with a catch  
Only if you're looking can it find you  
'Cause true love is searching too  
But how can it recognize you  
Unless you step out into the light?  
Don't be sad I know you will  
But don't give up until  
True love will find you in the end.

He saw something come alight in Kurt's eye. Noah thought Kurt was going to rest the palm of his hand to his cheek. Instead he gasped when shy, slender fingers grasped the tip of one of his new curls and lightly pulled. Noah felt Kurt giggle as it sprung back into place.

It was still his favorite sound in the entire world.

**

The Monday back from Spring Break saw Gemma watching the bustling hallway, from the doorway of her office. The afternoon crowd was always loud. Leaning against the door frame, she saw Will give her a shy wave before ducking into the Spanish room. Finn was kissing Mercedes against her locker until Sue grabbed him by the ear and berated him about hallway fornication.

She glanced at the clock and wondered if she'd see Noah for their daily talk. Glancing down the hallway she saw Kurt and Noah walking hand in hand towards the math room. She watched as Kurt quickly disappeared through the door and noticed Noah pause. He caught her gaze and gave her a soft smile of thanks. She ducked her head after he followed Kurt inside and fought back proud tears.

She had just reached her desk and wiped away a few stray tears when a familiar boy with a bloody nose came barreling through the door. Bitching about how a fag clocked him in the cafeteria. She tried to hide her smile behind her hand.

Mission One had been a verified success.

Mission Two was Dave Karofsky. Now that was a closet case if she ever saw one.

 

“Have a seat, David.”

**


End file.
